Sirius' Only True Love
by PadfootandProngsEverdeen4eva
Summary: Harry found the Resurrection Stone - again. This time Sirius wants him to meet someone, only Harry can't see her until Harry knows a bit about her. So Sirius tells him a story about the one person who he truly loved. From first year to her untimely death. Includes Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and O/C. I don't own the H.P world, J.K Rowling does.
1. Prologue

25 years after the great war…..

Harry Potter walked away from the Hogwarts castle where he had just been giving a lecture with Ron Weasley to a bunch of rowdy 6 years. He had felt a headache coming on and wanted to escape the class before it got much more painful. He sighed. Once again he thought about how he threw away the Resurrection Stone to prevent Voldemort from having it. It sometimes pained him to think of how his parents, godparent and Lupin's spirits had promised to stay with him but had no contact to him. He missed the sorely.

He hadn't noticed that during his deep thoughts he had unconsciously walked up to the Forbidden Forest. He squared his shoulders, he had been tossing around for days whether or not to walk into the forbidden forest and find the stone. Today. Yes, today he would take the opportunity to at least search for it.

Harry walked determinedly along the path he had taken all those years ago to seek his death at Voldemort's cruel hands. He vaguely remembered stopping here. He remembered what the stone looked like too. He cast an eye over the area and begun to search. He was down on his hands and knees digging through the layers of decaying leaves that had formed over the years. Suddenly, no, it couldn't be, he, yes, he had found it – Harry Potter had once again discovered the Resurrection Stone.

He sat down and rolled in around in his palm. Almost immediately, they appeared, Lily and James holding hands and laughing, Lupin and Tonks sitting cross legged and talking. Then – Sirius, he stood in profile to Harry, looking away and gesturing and talking into the misty background.

They looked up, and smiled in welcome.

"Harry, darling"

"- son how are you-"

"G'day Harry"

"My dear boy –"

Sirius turned around at the voices and shot Harry an exasperated look.

"Women!" he muttered. Harry looked up, stunned, Sirius didn't have a girlfriend or wife that he had heard of during his short life.

Sirius sat on the ground just in front of Harry, grinning at him.

"You can't see her until you know a bit about her, so I'll tell you our story."

Our story? Now Harry was really confused – who was he talking about – what was he talking about?

"Sit down Harry, it's a long one."

Harry complied and sat on the cold, leafy forest ground.

"Well," Sirius started, "It all began on our first Hogwarts train departure."


	2. Hogwarts Train and Dinner

Sirius walked beside his mother down the steam train side. According to his mother he should always walk with his head down. In his opinion though, he thought it was ridiculous because he couldn't see where he was going.

As if to prove his point he crashed into another person. SMACK! They rebound and Sirius raised his head, looking at the person who he had run into. The boy grinned running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Sorry 'bout that, wasn't looking where I was going." Sirius said.

The boy laughed, "Yes, it's a bit hard to when your too busy staring at the ground."

Sirius laughed, he instantly liked the boy, "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder at his mother; she was too busy putting on another layer of make-up to notice the exchange. James stood beside him rocking on his heels, scanning the crowd.

"Bye Mother."

She turned around to look at her eldest son disdainfully, "Good-bye. Make sure you get into Slytherin and don't make friends from other houses."

Sirius was about to reply when James gave a great shout, "MUM! HERE!"

The crowd suddenly parted to revel a strikingly attractive woman, "Jamie! I thought I had lost you! On your first time catching the train too!"

So James was also in his first year as well. Well, at least he would have a friend in his year. He looked over at James to see him in a choking embrace.

"Mum… choking… not ..breathing… you.. can …let… go.. now."

"Ok, Jamie, better go now, your father needs me at his at his work."

"Bye Mum."

"Toodles Jamsie."

And then she disapparated. James straightened his glasses and proceeded to mess his hair up.

"Ever call me Jamie or Jamsie and I'll hex you."

Sirius sniggered. Then James stopped his hair messing and gawped at something over Sirius' shoulder.

"Bloody hell, she's pretty."

Sirius spun round to see too girls their age talking. He glanced at James, she stared openly at the red-head, but for Sirius, the other was far prettier. She had golden hair that just reached her waist and hung their loose. She was telling a story, but she used her whole body to make the story really come alive, when she laughed, it sounded like bell chimes tinkling in the wind. She spun around and started walking with the other girl following her, as the cam closer to the boys, Sirius saw she had sky-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

Then, she disappeared. They both did. James continued to just look at where they had disappeared. Then he looked at Sirius with a particularly lovestruck expression. He shook his head and said, "Come on we'll find a compartment."

They had just found an empty carriage, bar one pale boy who introduced himself as Remus Lupin and then fallen asleep. They sat there talking about their families when the door slid open. The golden-haired girl stood there, and behind her was the red-haired girl and a greasy dark-haired boy. She nodded to both of the boys and flopped down on the seat beside Lupin which had been unoccupied a few minutes earlier.

The red haired girl looked disapprovingly at her and said. "Hi, I'm Lily, that's Emma and this is Severus." She pointed at the girl and then the boy at their names.

James looked a Sirius as if Christmas had come early. "Sure you two can but he can't," James said.

Lily's face fell and she said, "Oh, well, we'll just find somewhere else to sit. Emma, let's go and you can show me the spell you can do."

Emma gave a dramatic sigh, stood, stretched and replied, 'Oh, ok Lils, coming." She looked almost as disappointed as Sirius and James felt. Sirius looked up as she spoke, she had the slightest accent that he couldn't identify.

Several hours later and Sirius, James and Remus had been playing Exploding Snap for what seemed like eons. Once again, for perhaps the 50th time, a burst of laughter came from the compartment behind them. This was the compartment that Lily, Emma and Severus had sat in.

The train slowed to a stop and a prefect popped his head in the door and said, "Right, all you all first years? Good go out until you find the giant man, he'll look after you. "

Throughout the train trip, Sirius, James and Lupin had become fast friends. As they walked toward as giant shadow, a frightened squeak came from behind them and a small boy cannoned into James and promptly hid behind him. The small figure sobbed and begged for James to protect him. James looked at him and nodded and took a deep breath and yelled out, "Look at that fat boy running away Sirius! What a massive coward." James elbowed Sirius and they began to laugh.

"That wasn't the most convincing laugh I've ever heard," said a slightly amused voice came from behind him. He turned to see Emma standing there, her eyes dancing in the moonlight.

"Yes, well… I'm Sirius Black - I never got the opportunity to introduce myself to you on the train. She smiled and let out an adorable giggle,

"Serious – your name is Sirius Black." She let out another delightful laugh. Normally Sirius would have beaten the crap out of anyone you laughed at his name but she looked so… beautiful when she did it, the anger just, melted away.

_20 minutes later_

"Sirius Black."

Sirius made his way through the throng of people gathered around the sorting hat. He was the second person to go up, after Susanne Alchemia – the newest Hufflepuff. The crummy old hat sat on his head for a minute thinking of all the reasons it should put him in Slytherin – the last place Sirius wanted to go. Then, finally, all long last it declared,

"Gryffindor!"

Sirius gave an excited bounce and walked to where the first year Gryffindor's where to sit. In next to no time, James, Remus, Lily, Peter and another kid were proud to be the latest Gryffindor's. There was one person left,

"Emma Winesmith."

So that was her last name. A second after the hat touched her head:

"Gryffindor!"

She skipped down to the table and plopped herself down on the bench between Lily and Remus. As the food began appearing Sirius became aware that she was singing, albeit quietly but it seemed to ring out and fill the air.

"_Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong, under the shade of a coolabah tree._

_And he sang as he watched and waited til his billy boiled, _

_You'll come a-waltzing matilda with me."_

She became aware of the fact that everyone had frozen and were watching her sing to herself. She blushed light pink.

"Sorry, I'll stop that." Clearly she wasn't aware of the power and majesty that seemed to roll off the words, Sirius didn't know what a half the song meant but he felt like he had just been there. When no-one said anything, she looked up and down the table proclaiming, steak sambo's are there any steak sambo's? Suddenly 2 appeared on her plate. She looked at it and shrugged, digging in…


	3. Detention and Pranks

Chapter 3: Nicknames, Puns and Detention:

The first month at Hogwarts had come and gone, although Lily detested 'the arrogant pig' – James and his group, Emma got on with them rather well. She hung out with them whenever Lily wanted or was busy, but hung out with Lily and Severus. Emma didn't trust the greasy git but she trusted Lily.

Today, the had double Herbology, with the Hufflepuffs. This year's group of Hufflepuffs was the biggest group of numpties and duffers Hogwarts had ever seen. Today they were re-potting the female Venomous Tentacula because they had started to teeth.

"Right, who can tell me about these wonderful creatures?" the teacher, Professor Seedles boomed. Usually Lily would have been the first to put her hand up but a Hufflepuff who loved Herbology beat her to it.

"Miss, Venomous Tentacula have a venomous bite and create pods that explode when crushed." Ponoma Sprout recited.

At this point Sirius and James' eyes lit up. They bent their heads close together and began whispering with the occasional input from Remus or Emma. Lily slapped all four of them on the back of the head and hissed,

"Pay attention!"

At that point Professor Seedles called out,

"Right, Mr Potter, if you think you know so much about the subject at hand you can give us a demonstration."

James turned white and Sirius and Emma laughed quietly to themselves. James grabbed the base of the Venomous Tentacula and wrenched it from its pot. He waved it wildly in the air, unsure of what to do with it now.

"Just Pot 'er Potter!" Everyone looked at Emma and they all began to roar with laughter at the excellent play on words, none more so than Emma. Sirius couldn't help looking at Emma's blue eyes which seemed to sparkle and shimmer as she laughed. Emma couldn't help staring into those stormy grey eyes which seemed to hold her gaze.

After Herbology, they walked up to the castle to have a quick shower before Transfiguration. Lily spent the entire way lecturing the 5 of them about how they should have been paying attention and that really it was a stupid thing to say – making everyone laugh in an enclosed room with dangerous creatures.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter weren't paying attention to Lily because they were to busy gawping at Emma's loot – 17 Venomous Tentacula pods.

"But… But where did you hide them?" Sirius was gobsmacked.

"Oh… you know… in my robe pockets – undetectable extension charm boys!" She winked coyly at them. She then executed a backward cartwheel onto Sirius' back. As she laughed, she leaned back, sending them both tumbling backwards onto the ground just inside the Great Hall. There was a sudden squelching noise and Sirius and Emma shared a quick, scared glance.

The other boys and Lily glanced at Emma who went white and grinned softly. A group of vicious Slytherins who bullied everyone walked past. Seemingly nonplussed, Emma bounced up to them – she never walked she bounced – showing quite a bit of legs as she went.

"Hey, gorgeous," she called out, "Yes you, you sexy beast." The Slytherin was stunned not only was she not afraid of him and was flirting with him but she was a very attractive first year!

The boys and Lily just watched in stunned silence as Emma whispered seductively in his ear, her hand sliding from where it rested on his chest down to his lower abdomen. Sirius was surprised when a stab a jealous rocket through him. The fourth year grinned and nodded to whatever Emma was saying to him.

"Ok, well just hold these and I'll grab my books and we'll…" Emma said loudly as she flounced to where her bag rested on the ground beside Remus' foot. As she walked of they could see 17 pods sitting in his hands as he waited expectantly for the attractive girl to return. Emma bent carefully to pick her bag up looking James, Sirius, Remus and a disapproving Lily in the eyes with a smirk on her face. As she straightened she pivoted to look the Slytherin gang in the eyes. BOOM! The pods exploded covering the Slytherins in pus and a foul odour. Everyone watching roared with laughter, none more so than Emma, the boys and Lily. The Slytherins turned to glare at the first year Gryffindors but before anyone could say anything Emma shrieked,

"Look at the time, we're going to be late for Transfiguration of we don't hurry," she glanced monentarily at the fourth year Slytherin, "I guess our little date's off than?" With a breathy laugh she turned to walk away but ran smack into someone. Emma tumbled to the floor and got up cursing idiots for not looking where they are going.

"Miss Winesmith could you kindly notify Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew and Miss Evans that you all have detention for the next two months every Friday evening?"

Emma glanced up into the formidable face of Professor McGonagall. She had run into Professor McGonagall! She looked Professor McGonagall straight in the eye and said,

"Professor, let Lily and Peter go, they didn't even know I was going to do that – they don't deserve it."

Minvera was shocked to hear this small girl speaking up for her friends, she was so shocked that the next words that exited her mouth shocked everyone,

"Of Course Miss Winesmith." For a minute Emma stood there opening and closing her mouth – she had been prepared for a whole argument – and now she had let them go. Sirius and the others walked past her and pushed her towards their Transfiguration classroom. All lily could say was (rather reporachingly),

"Why did you just let us off – why didn't you say the others –'

"Yes, why –"

"Really quite offensive when –"

"I can't believe – "

"We got detention!" (that was Sirius bouncing around)

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP!" Emma bellowed. I couldn't make a million demands and you (she pointed at Remus, James and Sirius) were suggesting targets so I don't want to hear a single word of complaint from any of you," She rounded on Lily, "as for you Lil, I got you off detention because you were too busy saying, 'something about no one should laugh!" She looked around to see everyone looking suitably abashed and then carried on her way down to the classroom. Sirius couldn't help noticing that the little accent she carried got notably stronger when she yelled. What accent was that anyway? She breezed in 5 minutes late with everyone following behind her. She looked at Professor Switchus and nodded once, inclining her head,

"Sorry, mate, got head up by another teacher."

Mate? Sirius and James muffled sniggers, who says mate? She glanced at the pair and pointedly sat down in between Remus and Lily. A scrunched up paper appeared on Sirius' desk a minute later it read:

_What's so funny Black? Be glad I made an excuse for your sorry butt._

Sirius looked at her, she wasn't paying attention, instead telling in whispers a story which had Remus in stitches and Lily whilst writing profusely whispering for them to shut up. As she told Remus the story her arms gradually waving everywhere, not caring about the strange looks the professor shot her. Sirius and James wrote a quick reply, pegging it at her head, she ignored it for a minute or two continuing on with her story. Sirius felt a tingle of jealousy shoot through him as she sat with their shoulders brushing, her waist-length hair moving as she spoke. She finally looked at the note:

_Its funny 'cause we didn't need an excuse Emma. But cheers anyway._

_Oi, Sirius, forgot to ask you what accent do you have?_

Emma turned to glare at the pair. She then scrawled something on the paper, threw it over her shoulder and it hit Sirius on the head. He glanced at her to see what she was doing, she was to busy talking to Remus, as her blonde hair falling onto the parchment, Remus picked it up and gently put it behind her ear – a shock of jealousy ran through Sirius like a marathon runner. He opened up the paper she'd written on:

_Have a wild guess geniuses and if you can't still work it out – too bad! Hahahahaha!_

Switchus suddenly called out,

"Emma, what are you doing now?"

"Who… oh, me right, just… erm. Loopin' this thing for Remus."

Everyone once again laughed at the play on words. Lupin – Remus! As they walked out to lunch, Emma was still laughing at the joke she'd made and Sirius and James were actually crying with laughter they found it so funny. Emma glanced at them and said straight faced,

"Please be serious, Black."

James looked at her and said,

"Sirius Black? Nope that's him, I'm James Potter." Emma gave him a cold look and just said,

"shut it Potter." And with that she sauntered off down the hall, her hips swinging, earning glances from every male student she passed.

_Friday morning…._

The gang were seated down eating breakfast – or in Sirius and James' case throwing it at each other. The owls swooped in, except one wasn't an owl it was another weird bird. It landed on Emma's shoulder, who took the message, and made this laughing sound. Everyone looked at it strangely.

"Ok, that's Katniss, you can go to the Owlery now."

Sirius looked at the bird, he could see it was a kookaburra. (**A/N pronounced cook-a-burra) **It was a native Australian bird – that's where Emma's accent was from – Australia!

Professor McGonagall appeared at that point,

"You four," gesturing to Remus, Sirius, James and Emma, "you're detention starts at 4 o'clock and continues throughout the entire day, you shall be in the dungeons writing a inventory list of everything in the room."

The four kids nodded, Lily looking smug and Peter looking disappointed he couldn't spend the evening with his friends.

_That afternoon…_

The four kids traipsed into the dungeon – Emma bounced, she seemed to be constantly walking on sunshine. They grabbed parchment and quills and began to scrawl stuff in the room. 20 minutes into the boring detention, Sirius noticed that his parchment had ink splatters all over it, he frowned, how did they get here he thought? The answer came as more ink splattered his page, he looked up to see Emma grinning, systematically splattering all the boys' parchment with ink. Sirius looked up and flicked her back and within minutes a fully-fledged ink fight was in process. Needless to say McGonagall wasn't impressed when she came to get them and all four were covered in ink…

"That's all you're telling me?" Harry looked up surprised, he still couldn't see this mystery girl.

"Na, but you might be late for dinner." Sirius said with a wink, "come tomorrow and I'll tell you more."

Harry looked up pleading at his godfather, "tell me what the next story is about, at least."

"It's about grief –"

"-And how people deal with it, it's also how Sirius realised he was in love with me." Harry looked up to find that no one extra was there, but the voice sounded like the one Sirius had talked about, with just the slightest clip at the end…


	4. Grief and Christmas Balls

Harry came back the next day, found Sirius and Sirius picked up the story...

It was their third year at Hogwarts now, and coming back you could see changes in people, some, like Lily, had been strained by deaths in the family and others – well - mainly girls – had changed. Emma was one of these people. She had curves, in all the right places, but they were eye-catching and made her already head-turning figure – if possible in Sirius' eyes – more beautiful.

She was bubbly and happy, and in being so, lifted Lily's grief-stricken soul into a much happier place.

However, Emma was soon to experience the mind-numbing grief that Lily was having now. It happened mid-year, three weeks before Christmas and two and a half weeks before the annual Christmas ball. The Marauders, as they had become known were sitting with Emma and Lily, all except Sirius, who was off in a broom closet snogging a random chick he'd picked up. Only James knew the real reason Sirius had become a womanizer, it was because he thought he didn't have a chance with Emma so whenever he felt longing for her he would take a girl and use it on the random, he didn't even know their names half the time, he'd confessed to James one night when James had got all depressed about Lily rejecting him again.

Emma was enjoying her bacon and eggs, and telling a hilarious story about her brother and an echidna when she was interrupted by her kookaburra, Katniss landing beside her and nibbling her bacon.

"OI! Katniss! That's gross! Oh, it's from mummy and daddy, what do they say?" She let out a little pained moan, and then struggled internally with whatever had been written on the message. At that point Sirius lolloping into the Great Hall and over to them, proclaiming,

"Well, that was fun." Emma, never, ever gave any inclination that she liked Sirius or disliked his many girlfriends so it was a surprise to everyone when she swung around and yelled,

"NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SNOGGING SESSIONS YOU FOUL, DISGUSTING, DESPICABLE BEAST!" And then she king-hit him and knocked him out. Sirius fell to the ground, unconscious and soon a very distraught Emma collapsed beside him murmuring over and over onto his chest,

"He's dead… He's Dead, my little boy, he's dead." Lily thought she was talking about Sirius and tried to tell her that no, he wasn't dead. But she seemed inconsolable, beyond help and drowning in her endless misery. She suddenly looked up at Lily, tears streaking down her face in a steady stream. To all the boys observing this little seen – including Remus but not James – thought it made her really attractive, enhancing the big blue eyes she had. She looked at Lily and tipped her head back, wailing,

"He's dead; I can't believe he's dead!" She shot off, running and sobbing as she went. James was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Emma knock Sirius out. Muttering an incantation, he levitated Sirius and jogging slowly down the corridors to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Sirius and muttered, "Enervate." And he opened his eyes. James jumped up and hugged him, squealing like an overexcited school girl.

"He'll have to stay during the day but you can be released after the last lesson today."

"Oh! My Brother! You're alive!" He squealed. Sirius' eyes focused on Lily standing a few paces back with an amused expression on her face, watching James. However, she quickly felt his eyes on her; she quickly noticed how his eyes reflected worry and concern. James released him from the man hug he had been encasing Sirius in. He looked at Sirius' expression for one second and said,

"Bro, I know what you are thinking, I don't know where she is, she took off crying and we haven't seen her since." Sirius looked up; he knew where she would be because he knew her better than anyone. He also knew where she would be. But he would have to wait until this afternoon before getting her.

After being released from the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey, he raced to the kitchens, yelling for his friends to find Lily and Molly Splatch and then to meet him in the common room in an hour. He bent down and tickled the orange, as it was back then, and as he walked in he noticed that the house elves where giving one corner of the room a huge berth. He walked forward and he saw why, blonde hair tumbling down to the floor, a young woman – as she was now – sat screaming silently, tears streaming down her face and rocking back and forth. A slim elf appeared at Sirius' side, glancing at Emma who had her eyes firmly shut, seeing only whatever horrors that she alone could see. The elf looked at her and whispered,

"Master Sirius? No Master Potter?"

"No, not today, thanks Betty. How long has she been here?" Sirius gestured to Emma as he spoke.

"About 5 hours, Master Sirius. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes I will Betty." Sirius walked over to her, picked Emma up and placed her gently into his lap.

"Em, what's wrong honey?"

"He's dead, I should have been there, I might have saved him."

"Who darling, who is dead?"

"Little Charlie."

"Who's he?"

"My two year old half-brother." Her voice broke several times as she said this.

After 30 minutes of coaxing, Sirius managed to get Emma standing up but she seemed incapable of moving or forming clear thoughts other than what she kept murmuring. Maybe Lily would know what to do. Sirius sighed; they weren't going to get to the common room before 7th year at this rate. Instead, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her there. As he gave the password, 'Mandrakes' to the fat lady, Remus appeared at his side, took one glance at the sobbing, rocking form buried into Sirius' chest and said,

"I'll go get some of my chocolate, it cheers me up."

And, with that he disappeared up to the 3rd year boy's dormitory. Sirius gently placed Emma on the couch and sat beside her. Lily came into the common room, followed by 5th year Molly Splatch. Molly's red hair was her trade-mark, if you saw flaming red hair; you knew it was either her or her long-time boyfriend, Arthur Weasley. Molly was well-known for her motherly outlook on life and everyone younger than her. She glanced at Emma and said,

"Lily you try and get her to talk about it, and her friends too." This was said with a glance at Sirius and James, Remus and Peter who were just coming down from their dormitory. "I'll go get some tea." With that, she departed. Lily sat herself down beside Emma and stroked her back.

"Em, darling, what happened?" At her friends call she came out of her grief, for just a second.

"He's dead, Lily." Sirius could see a flitter of frustration pass over Lily's face at Emma's words, but she continued.

"How do you know? You might be wrong." Emma gazed up into Lily's emerald eyes and then shook her head.

"Here." She croaked handing Lily and scrunched up piece of parchment. Lily smoothed it out and read it out for Sirius, James, Remus and Peter to hear:

_My Darling daughter,_

_I know I haven't written in a long time – trust me I have been trying to write but life is busy these days. I regret though, to have to write to you with such bad news. Little Jimmy has passed on. He was killed by Death Eaters. I know, I should have been more careful, but we were at a park and he ran off and I tried to follow and when I found him I saw him dead and a well-known Death-Eater walking off. As much as it pains me to say, don't come home for the funeral, it's not worth the risk – I couldn't live if you died, too._

_Mum xo_

Lily looked up from the letter.

"It came this morning at breakfast didn't it?"

Emma nodded.

"Yes, it did." She looked at the bruising now covering the left side of Sirius' face.

"Oh, Siri, I'm so sorry, I lost it for a moment and I… I… well…" She was lost for words. Normally, Sirius hated being called Siri but it seemed to fall from her lips so naturally and perfectly that he let her call him that. James noticed it too and shot him a smirk. Emma rested her head softly on Sirius' shoulder and fell asleep, tears leaking slowly from under her eyelids, eventually stopping as she slept on. Remus munched on the chocolate he had brought down for Emma and gave out the rest of the bar.

Molly had since reappeared with food and tea but had drunk the tea and told them to eat the food when she awoke again.

_3 days later…_

Emma, although she wasn't exactly crying the entire time, everyone could tell she wasn't ok; she was quiet, withdrawn and depressed. The only time she showed her former self was when Sirius charmed James' boxers to have teddy bears on them and then made his pants see-through. It had made her giggle and giggle. Only the next day did she become her quite withdrawn self.

Sirius realised that he could keep her happy if he gave her laughter, and that's why the Marauders had started pranking, to keep Emma from losing her will to live.

A later that day, Emma and Lily disappeared into Hogsmeade (everyone was going that day except the Marauders who were planning a massive prank). The girls came back into the common room laughing at what Emma was acting about, falling over. They collapsed into giggles on the sofa in front of the fire, three bags apiece lying in front of them.

Sirius and James walked over to the girls rather nervously.

"Will you girls go with us to the Christmas Ball?"

Emma and Lily looked up at them. Lily replied haughtily

"No." Emma looked nervous, too.

"As… As friends, right?" Sirius felt his heart sinking as she uttered those words.

"Sure, why not?" He tried to make his voice sound cheerful. Neither of them knew that it caused pain for both of them, to just go as friends but weren't sure if the other felt it.

_The night of the Ball…_

Emma came racing down the girls' dormitory steps and raced into the boys to find them placing exploding snap, already dressed and waiting to go. Lily was going with Remus and James was going with a really pretty Ravenclaw. Emma was dressed in nothing but a dressing gown and chucked Remus and Sirius ties.

"Blue for Sirius and green of Remus. We're colouring co-ordinating. See you in an hour!" And with that she shot off.

Two hours later Sirius and Remus were waiting for Emma and Lily, James had already left to meet his date there. Movement at the girls' dormitory brought Sirius and Remus' attention there. Lily stepped out first and man, did she look incredible, she was wearing an off-the-shoulders emerald green dress which finished just above her knees at the front and finished on the ground at the back. Remus straightened and took hold of Lily's proffered hand. She wore emerald dangly earrings and a simple silver bracelet on her wrist. Emma came next and every person in the common room stopped and stared at her. Her dress was dark blue, enhancing her blue eyes and her hair, piled on her head in a messy bun with two slivers framing her face seemed to glow brighter than usual. Her dress was one-shouldered and gave the impression that it was a crinkly bandage that had been wrapped around her body multiple times, finish mid-thigh on her left side and at her feet on her right side. On her feet she wore dainty strapped silver high heels that made her only half a head shorter than Sirius who was 6-foot-3. Her ears bore massive silver hooped earrings. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they set off to the ball.

On the way Emma was talking about how amazing Christmas would be if everyone from the Marauders, her, Lily and their friends Alice &Frank were to stay at Hogwarts. Occasionally with the input of Lily or Remus, the conversation was soon just between Emma and Sirius. As they reached the Great Hall, every head turned to look at the new arrivals, all the boys gaping openly at Emma and the girls' glaring at Emma for looking so good. The first of the slow dances was struck up by the band and Sirius took Emma by the hand and led her onto the dance floor. As the swirled and twirled together Sirius murmured to her,

"You look amazing." She blushed.

"You look rather dashing yourself." Sirius grinned and spun Emma way and then spun her back. The night continued in a happy way, each song ending and a new one starting as every got a new partner, Emma had no shortage of those. She danced with Remus, James, Peter, Frank and many others, making each look like professional dancers.

Sirius looked up, Emma was dancing with a dark haired Slytherin sixth year and from her face she wasn't enjoying it. She was leaning back, trying to get away, his hands sliding past her waist and muttering something. Her whole face contoured with pain at whatever venomous insult he had hurled at her. Sirius strode over.

"Would you mind if I stole Emma for this dance?" Emma turned towards him, looking thankful.

"Nah, mate, we were just leaving to find a broom closet, weren't we hon?" He grabbed her wrist. She whimpered.

"Let her go." If possible the grip on Emma's wrist tightened.

"No." There was a loud crack as Emma tore away from him, snapping her little wrist. The Slytherin glanced at her and snarled, stalking off. Emma's wrist was plainly broken. He put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the hospital wing, but she collapsed bodily into his chest as he did so. Pulling her upright he could see she was in shock and just needed to sit down for the moment. He led her to their friends and sat her down, conjuring a glass of water as he did so. Seeing Emma like this brought an avalanche of questions from their friends

"What happened –"

"Did it hurt – "

"Who did – "

"Are you ok – "

"Was it that Slytherin –"

"Gonna report him –"

"You've got to go to the Hospital Wing –"

"Terrence's his name –"

"What a git –"

"You should –"

"Revenge –"

Emma took no notice of the flurry of suggestions and questions. She took the glass of water Sirius gave her and tipped it over her head. Shaking her hair like a dog, she muttered an incantation and she was dry again, her eyes looking more focused than they were 5 minutes ago. The hand that was broken lay useless in her lap, very painfully she raised it up to look at it and she said,

"Hold the hand straight out please, Sirius." He did so, stopping when she winced in pain.

"No, hold it out completely straight, it needs to be straight so it doesn't set crooked." Holding it out straight, Sirius watched her face pale as she raised her wand.

"Episkey." The wrist snapped back into place but she gave a little cry of pain. Then she looked at the wrist again,

"Fereunvate." Bandages wrapped around her wrist and a brace appeared on her forearm.

The couple's slow dance came on and everyone walked on the floor with their partners. Emma and Sirius walked on, Sirius' arms snaking a round Emma's waist and Emma's hands clasped together behind his neck, the one in the brace sitting out stiffly, they rocked back and forth gently for some minutes, not saying anything just gazing at each other and smiling softly. As the song finished, Sirius led Emma out into the night, passing James and another female in an embrace.

As they gazed at the sky, Emma turned to Sirius,

"Siri, thanks for saving me from Terrence." He grinned at her.

"Any time, love."

As they turned to go inside, they found their feet stuck to the ground. Sirius glanced up and saw the mistletoe he and James had invented, you couldn't move unless you kissed, but it could be a kiss on the cheek or a full on snog. Emma didn't know this. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened when she saw the mistletoe. Biting her lip, she grinned at Sirius. Sirius leaned in slowly, hands on her waist. Emma caressed his cheek with her broken hand and slipped the other onto the nape of his neck. His lips met hers and it wasn't like all the rumours of the wild, passionate snogging girls had reported they had done with Sirius, oh no, it was gentle, soft and sweet, very sweet. The moment their lips touched, their feet were free but they were oblivious to that fact. It lasted nearly 5 minutes when they broke apart. Sirius was surprised to see tears sparkling Emma's eyes. She turned heel and walked off quickly, not saying anything and exiting the Great Hall.

Staring bemusedly after her, Sirius didn't moved, he felt thoroughly confused – why was she crying? Was it something he'd done? Had he hurt her during the kiss? He walked slowly like a sleep walker over to where Lily was sitting, nibbling on a quiche. She looked up as he approached and saw the misery written on his face like a book.

"What happened Siri?"

"Don't call me Siri. I… I kissed Emma under the mistletoe." Lily gasped.

"Oh! How romantic! And?" she prompted.

"Well, when we finished she was crying and then she left – Lils, I don't know what was wrong!" Sirius cried in anguish.

"I'm going to find her and bring her back to explain herself." And with that Lily strode out of the Great Hall, a determined look in her face. Not ten minutes later Lily appeared carrying two silver shoes. She threw them into Sirius' lap.

"Severing Charm, looks like she wanted to get away fast." Lily said shortly.

"But… why?" Lily bit her lip.

"I spoke with her, very briefly. She thinks that you think of that kiss of yours was nothing – it meant nothing." Sirius looked confused.

"Why would she care if it meant nothing?" Lily looked at Sirius strangely.

"If you don't know by now **Siri, **then I'm not going to explain." She said rather shortly, putting emphasis on Siri. With that she took Remus by the hand and lead him onto the dance floor for the last dance of the evening.

_Emma's POV_

As I leaned back from the kiss I saw his smirk, the kiss, which I dreamed about meant nothing to him! Tears threatened to spill over but I held them in. I turned and it was all I could do not to race from the Hall. Once I got past the huge doors, the tears spilt, I couldn't see anything and as I severed the straps on my heels, I realised I couldn't see and y hand was shaking. Discarding the heels, I ran.

Lily knew me well, too well, she found me.

"Em, what happened lovely?"

"The… git – it meant nothing to him – I thought it would, it felt so real." Tears over flowed and I realised that Lily – Merlin watch over her- had left me to cry by myself. It's not that I'm unsocial, but I never – well hardly ever – cry so when I do, it consumes me.

As I made my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I vaguely realised that someone was following me. I turned, warily to nearly run into the Slytherin who'd been threatening me whilst we'd been dancing. I was properly scared now. His massive hands grasped my shoulders and shoved hard into the brick wall. It hurt my head and I felt the hot, sticky feeling as blood seeped from my skull. Thick, sausage-like fingers seized my throat, squeezing my throat slowly and painfully. I focused for the first time since leaving the Great Hall to see Terrence's leering face inches from mine.

"Where's your bodyguard?" Panic rippled through me and my hands clawing at his got more desperate.

"Follows you like some kind of dog doesn't he?" Black started to claw at the edge of my vision.

"All wanted was one dance and a kiss, but the prat got jealous didn't he?"

"Had…a…fight…why…did…you…follow…me?" I barely managed to get the words out.

"I want revenge, darl, the only way your boyfriend will get the message is if I hurt you." The black haze was nearly covering my sight, only his face was clear, breathing was so hard.

"Not…my…boyfriend…" I fumbled for my wand, it was in one of the bandage wraps of my brace. I grabbed it and was about to hex the git into oblivion when –

"uh-uh lovely. Expelliarmus! No, by a could love and just…" My wand was lying 3 feet away and I was losing conscious fast. He let go at the last moment and the world turned sideways as I fell. Then the world went black…

_End of Emma's POV_

_The next morning…_

Lily flew up the boys dormitory stairs and raced into their room.

"Guys, guys, have you seen Emma?" Sirius was still clearly disgruntled from last night.

"Bloody hell Lily-flower, it's 7 in the morning, it's a weekend and if we had why would she be in here." Remus raised his head.

"Why do you want to know Lily?" Remus asked kindly.

"She hasn't come back from last night, her bed hasn't been slept in!" Lily wailed. James was awake now.

"Lily, she probably fell asleep somewhere when she was erm… doing whatever she was doing."

"Maybe, but when I came back into the Great Hall to talk to Sirius, I saw Terrence walking in the direction I'd come from to see Emma." Sirius sat bolt upright.

"That git?!" he gasped, "Do you think he was going after her?" Lily bit her lip.

"I…don't know, but I think we need to find her to make sure she is ok."

Sirius looked pleading at James who muttered,

"Ok, fine. Lily you have to promise to never repeat to anyone what you see next." Well, that made Lily incredibly nervous, expecting something hugely dangerous or illegal, she was surprised when James pulled out a square piece of old parchment. James muttered something and suddenly a map was on the page. He found Emma's name, and pointed to it.

"See? She's right there, asleep, which is what I want to be doing."

"Or unconscious because when I saw her, she was here." Lily pointed some 30 metres down the corridor. James waved his hand dismissively.

"She probably was walking back and fell asleep on the way." Lily snorted derisively.

"Yes, she was walking and fell asleep on the way, sure James."

"Lily, we'll go check because you are so pessimistic and you'll annoy us the entire day if we don't. Now, leave us so we can get dressed and we'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes."

Lily dashed from the boys' room and raced into hers, taking her wand as she scrambled to get dressed and tucked it into the pocket of her jeans. She met the boys in the common room and they set off, James hunched over the map.

"She's not moving." Noted Sirius.

"No, she's not, but if you are unconscious, you'd hardly move would you?" Lily said.

"Sleeping, you wouldn't move if you were sleeping." James reiterated.

Three floors and seven corridors later, they arrived on the seldom used 8th floor, 5th corridor. It was, unsurprisingly, deserted. They could see a figure in a dark blue dress sprawled on the floor halfway along the corridor.

"See?" said James triumphant. Lily was sure that Emma wasn't lying right to be asleep. Lily walked along the corridor to Emma and noticed immediately that her breathing was quick and shallow gasps. She bent down and shook Emma's shoulder roughly, noticing a patchwork of dark blue bruises blossoming on her skin.

"Emma. Emma wake up. EMMA!" The blonde didn't respond, she didn't even open her eyes, merely groaning.

"SIRIUS! JAMES! REMUS! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE SOMETHING'S REALLY WRONG!" The boys, to their credit sprinted down and didn't ask any questions. Sirius was planning to go into medicine when he left school so he began to search her for injuries.

"That's a broken leg… five, six, no seven ribs broken and – bloody hell!" He had lifted her head to find a massive puddle of blood on the ground, the back of her head and down the back of her dress.

"Remus, run to Mistress Pomfrey, tell her we have a bad one. James, conjure and stretcher, I'll levitate her onto it. Lily, grab her wand and stay back."

They did as he bid and 20 minutes later they arrived at the Hospital Wing with a stretcher in tow. Mistress Pomfrey was last years' graduate and had begun work at Hogwarts almost immediately. She placed Emma on a prepared bed and examined her with her wand.

"Hmmm, you were right Sirius, broken leg, eight broken ribs, fractured lungs, bruises on her upper arms and severe damage to her lungs, jugular and throat. Oh, and extreme blood loss, it bad."

"How bad?" Lily leaned forward to her the verdict.

"To be extremely blunt, she spent the night in Limbo."

"Limbo?" Sirius had been listening but hadn't come across this word before.

"Between life and death, she spent the entire night fighting to live, and if you guys hadn't come she might of died."

Everyone drew a collective gasp. That was a horrible thought.

"Come back at about five o'clock this afternoon and she'll be able to go back to the common room with you."

They left the Hospital Wing in a stunned silence, no one daring to say anything. Just as Remus closed the Hospital Wing door, ear piercing screams ripped through the air. Emma's screams.


	5. The Soul Mates Revelation

It was all Sirius and Lily could do from running back into the Hospital Wing to see if Emma was ok. The rest of the day passed really slowly. They tickled the giant squid and actually did homework for once! They secretly finished homework before Lily and started researching Animagus so they could help Remus with his 'furry little problem.'

5 o'clock rocked around and the five traipsed down to the Hospital Wing, everyone coming willingly because everyone liked Emma in their own way. Just before Peter pushed open the door, Emma opened the door and walked out. They drew a collective gust of air in; the sides of her neck were heavily bruised as well as her upper arms. She limped out, her leg in a brace. Lily hugged Emma gently and they slowly made their way up to the common room.

"What happened exactly Em?" asked Remus.

"Terrence caught up with me and strangled me." Emma whispered back hoarsely.

"Why is your leg in a brace still?" That was the ever curious future med-student, Sirius.

"Because your body can only take so much healing magic in one go, and there were more… life threatening issues to deal with." As she said this, she unconsciously rubbed the back of her head, where the skull had been broken.

They walked slowly towards the common room because Emma had an ungainly limp. Half way through Sirius swaggered in front and caught her eye, tilting his head ever so slightly forward. No one else knew what this meant. Emma did though because she grinned and repositioned herself. Doing a funny reshuffle, she leapt on to his back, giving Emma an impromptu piggy-back. She let out a hoarse giggle and Sirius chuckled at the sound. They were wrapped up in their own little world, laughing and giggling. Lily let out a little sigh,

"They're so cute together."

"It would never happen." James could be so pessimistic, thought Lily.

"Why not, they're perfect for each other." A burst of laughter echoed from the pair, as if to prove Lily's point.

"See?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He… likes her a lot, but does she like him?" Giggles and shrieks rippled through the air back to Remus, James, Lily and Peter.

"She likes him a lot but… she doesn't want to be another notch in his belt."

"Hmm… we need them to get them together." SMASH! The four of them looked up to Sirius, Emma and what used to be a suit of armour in a tangled heap on the ground. Sirius was tickling Emma and Emma was tickling Sirius, random feathers falling from the James' wand after he muttered something.

"No… it can't be… I'm not sure that's possible…" James was staring at the black and gold feathers. He turned to Remus.

"You are sure that the charm is completely fool-proof?"

"Oh, yes!" Remus replied then he frowned, "Although it seems unlikely."

"What are you talking about?! Tell me now." Lily was bouncing in front of them, trying to looking them in the eye – they were too busy staring at Emma and Sirius – who were now standing, still laughing but standing.

"OI! You two," Sirius and Emma turned to look at James, "We're going to the library, you two head up to the common room and we'll meet you up there in an hour."

They nodded and Emma sprung onto Sirius' back and began walking up to the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing and talking on the way up.

An hour later and Lily was in a really bad mood, she had spent the hour in the library with the instructions to find any books with 'self-invented charms' and 'soul-mates.' Remus, James and Peter looked everywhere for books, peering over Lily's shoulder to say , "Pick another Lily, that's not right."

They trudged into the Gryffindor Common Room feeling disheartened, stopping to see a strangely intimate scene between Emma and Sirius on the couch in front of the fire. They were curled up asleep, Emma's legs curled slightly beside her, her head resting on Sirius' shoulder. Her hand was on a book in his lap and a small smile sat on her face as she slept on. Sirius' cheek was resting on the top of Emma's head, one arm around her and the other on the book on his lap. He too wore a small smile, looking content. Lily turned to a first year bent over parchment.

"Excuse me, when did they get here and what happened exactly?"

"Well… Well they came in here an hour or so ago and he put her on the couch and went up to his room saying something about a book. He came back and they were laughing about something. Then, she read the story out loud, it was really good and he was playing with her hair. Then, she put her head on his shoulder and went to sleep, laughing quietly as she did. He laughed at her, put his head on hers and fell asleep."

James went over to the pair and pulled the book from Sirius' lap.

"Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump? Really? Children, much!" Sirius gave a small snort and Emma twitched but they slept on, oblivious to James' bending over them. Lily raced over to James.

"Explain. Explain the hour I spent in the library clueless while you looked up random things." She told James.

"Ok. My family's male heirs all have soul mates, I invented a spell to tell me whether or not a girl is my soul mate. You cast the charm and if you are soul mates, the feather comes down with two colours on them." He paused to see if she was following. She nodded

"Like in the hallway with those two?" She gestured to Sirius and Emma.

"Yes, like that, if you make a good couple the feathers will come down in solid colours, each feather either of the two colours. Soul mates are quite rare and I accidentally cast the charm today. It thinks they are soul-mates."

"Do the colours change for each person?"

"Yes. They represent the person's emotions and personality."

"How do you tell the difference?"

"Emma's the yellow/gold one because she's always so happy, Sirius is the black because – erm…." _He's a black dog animagus James thought._

"Because he hides stuff." That was Remus, coming to the rescue.

Just then, Emma cannoned off the sofa, leaving Sirius to fall onto the couches bottom. Grumbling he looked around for her, she was sitting on the floor, looking through her school bag for something. Muttering, she pulled out a vial and swallowed its noxious green contents in one swig. In several, hobbling movements, she made her way back to the couch and promptly fell asleep, her head in his lap this time. Sirius let out a little bark of laughter

"Pain-relief and sleeping Draught." He explained. He continued to play with her hair, staring into the fire, deep in thought. James just watched him as a small smile appeared.

The next day Sirius woke up and got dressed as usual, only to find that he had put on a girl's uniform, confused he looked in his cupboard only to find all of his clothes were females. For a minute he thought he had woken up in the girl's room, but then James stormed out of the bathroom in a pleated skirt and blouse. Remus appeared from his bed in a nightie. Both looked absolutely furious. Peter was in a dressing gown, speechless with shock. They all looked at each other and said one word at the same time,

"Emma."

The four boys threw on clothes and rushed down to the Great Hall, which was full. Great, everyone would see this now. They stormed over to Emma, ignoring the stares shot their way.

"Oh, morning guys… What are you wearing, that shirt does not go with those pants Remus." Emma said nonchalantly. Lily snorted into her porridge.

" . ." James said, trembling with rage.

"Chang it back? How – why would I do such a thing?"

"EMMA!"

"No need to yell James, my dear boy, I'm right here."

"Oh, but guys it suits you so much." Lily smirked.

"Evans, we don't need your comments, your presence is enough." James smiled at her.

"GUYS?! Gross me out much?!"

"Alright, alright just change us back and nobody will get hurt."

"You mean, I won't hurt you." Emma grinned, showing all her teeth in a creepy way.

"Emma!" The four boys yelled in unison.

"ok, ok. Ummm." Her face paled.

"I…can't remember the spell."

Sirius reached over and tickled her, she giggled and started tickling back. Giggles escaped from both mouths and soon she was begging for mercy. Frowning mock thoughtfully, she murmured,

"Finite Incantatem."

The boys' clothes changed back immediately, bringing another round of argument from them.

"That's it – "

"All you had –"

"But, I tried –"

"Brat."

Emma laughed at their red faces and began to resume eating her breakfast, laughing at Lily's story. James sat down, picked up scrambled eggs and pegged them at Emma, landing in her hair. She spun around, her blue eyes like fire.

" . . ." she hissed, sounding like a ticked off goose. Picking up some really greasy bacon, she threw it a James, but missed and hit Sirius in the face with it. Ten minutes later and the Great Hall looked like a battle field. Needless to say Emma, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all got detention. Emma wasn't allowed to have her detention with the boys and they could hear her arguing with Professor Dippet as she walked out.

"But, Professor, they get help and I have to do it by myself –"

Sirius laughed, watching her go and as he turned back to his friends, he heard the ends of a whispered conversation

"Got to get them together." Peter murmured

"Yes, make it romantic." Lily put in

"Room of Requirement?" Remus asked.

"Yes, being soul mates it shouldn't be hard." James whispered scarastically.

"Who are soul mates?"

All four turned to look at Sirius rather guiltily.

"Nothing." They all coursed, James rather belatedly with a sheepish grin.

But, as Sirius mused later in History of Magic, when he was supposed to be taking notes but was neglecting that fact, he had a feeling it was about him. And he wished that they had also been talking about Emma…


	6. You Love Him

Emma was in a foul mood, not only had Sirius been out snogging another Gryffindor 3rd year, but now he had decided to parade her around the common room, whilst she had been doing homework. She had her quill, dipped in ink hovering above the page, waiting for her to start writing. True, the girl was Marlene McKinnon, someone who Emma usually got on with, but rumour had it she only went out with guys for the popularity and then dumped them cruelly. Emma didn't want to see Sirius get hurt by her. Or, at least that is what she had been trying to convince herself of the last 10 minutes. The portrait door opened to reveal Lily, bidding Snape – the slimy git – good night, beside her she felt James tense and Emma laid a restraining hand on him. Once there was a clear shot of Snape, without hitting Lily, James hexed Snape. Lily walked in, taking in the wrestling/snog match between Sirius and Marlene, Emma's furious glares and James' smirk at Snape. Approaching Emma warily, knowing that her friend was about to snap, she sat next to Remus, giving Emma a small smile. Emma scowled, muttering darkly and drew her wand.

"Avis." Beautiful blue birds circled around Sirius and Marlene, creating a love heart and then a cracked heart. James, Remus and Peter grinned evilly. Lily snorted disapprovingly.

"Oppungo." The blue birds dove, pecking and attacking Marlene, who ran screeching from the Common Room, taking the birds with her. Sirius looked around, saw them cackling and stalked over to them.

"Emma." He was so mad, he was breathing heavily.

"Black." She said curtly, still wearing a grin.

"What was that for?"

"She was just gonna dump you, so I broke you guys up so you who not get so hurt." She shrugged.

"I think your jealous." He growled, she sniffed, writing some of her Transfiguration homework as she listened.

"I think that you don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I know what I am seeing Winesmith." He was all but yelling now. She stood up, only a head shorter than him.

"Ohhhhh. Great come back Genius!"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And at the same time, they marched up to their own bed rooms. Secretly, in their own heart of hearts, regretting the argument and Emma, regretting saying that she wasn't jealous.

_The Next Morning…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lily asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, now drink on three. One… Two… Three." Together they drank the bitter green potion. Emma felt her long hair shoot back into her skull, becoming a boy-like length hair. She looked over at Lily, her hair was boy-like too and her hair was now blonde, silvery blonde. Emma's was now as black as … well, Lily thought, pitch black. It made her blue eyes stand out. Lily's blonde hair made her look really stunning and different. Together they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sirius woke up, mad – his best girl friend had had an argument with him and he couldn't see why she had to attack Marlene. Grumbling his got up and got dressed, meeting his friends by the door and slouching down to the Great Hall together. He was not in the mood for conversing and his friends thankfully got the message. Staring moodily at the doors at the end of the corridor, only the appearance of Snape let Sirius vent some of his anger.

"LEVICORPUS!" He bellowed and Snape was suddenly dangling in mid-air.

"Percifitus Totalus!" James called, Snape went rigid in mid air.

"Sectumsepra!" Snape shrieked, cuts appearing on Sirius' face, blood splattering his robes.

"How dare you! Taretentellgra!" Snape did a weird mid air, upside down dance. Everyone watching was laughing. But Sirius felt a pang, rembering when Emma would throw in a Bat-Bogey Hex or Jelly-legs Jinx. But, he knew she wasn't here because if she was, Lily would be screeching for them to stop hurting her friend. Sighing at the thought of Emma leaping onto his back and laughing, he muttered the counter-curses, Snape landing in an unceremonious heap on the ground. Sirius wiped the blood off his face and the four friends continued down to the Great Hall, Sirius sulking again.

Sirius moodily stabbed the Breakfast Burger in front of him with a fork, when he heard a collective intake of breath. Everyone was staring at the two people walking into the Great Hall, two girls who Sirius didn't recognise. They made their way over to the boys and sat down. The black haired girl grinned and said,

"Rem, pass the jam would ya?" Remus did so and looked at her dumbfoundedly. James, Sirius and Peter exchanged an equally confused look at the friendly tone she had used.

"Do… do we know you?" James asked bluntly. She laughed it was like wind chimes… only one person Sirius knew laughed like that and sure enough.

"Guys are so stupid, its Emma and Lily!" She giggled, gesturing to the blonde beside her.

"Oh, erm. Why did you dye your hair?" Peter asked, at a whisper. Lily shrugged.

"Emma dared me –"

"Oh, yes blame Emma." Emma interjected good-naturedly.

"Well, it always is our fault." Sirius snarled to her and stalked from the Great Hall. Lily turned to Emma, only to see her friend's face twist in pain. In a second though, it changed to a neutral face.

_Lily's POV, 19 minutes later…_

"SEV! Stop writing in your textbook!"

"Its just notations on how to actually make the potion properly, chill Lils."

I turned to see Emma hunched over her desk, drawing on a spare bit of parchment. Leaning over her shoulder, I saw an extremely good sketch of Sirius from the back, hunched over his desk, his face turned slightly to the sketcher, a smirk on his face. His black hair gently kissing the desk. Even though the drawing was in black and white, so much life was projected from it, that I knew she was missing her 'best friend.' I sat down, musing over the fact that I obviously needed to get this pair together. But how? I wrote a quick note to James, even though he annoys me, he could help with this.

_James, I need you to help me get Sirius and Emma together._

_**Nice hair Evans. Why would you want to get them together, they can't even sort it out for themselves.**_

_Because, once they get over the fact that they hate each others guts right now, they will fall in love!_

_**Three words Evans, Gross. Me. Out. Maybe just maybe.**_

_Thanks, James._

At that point, I noticed that Emma and Sirius were glaring at each other.

"What's this?" Sirius growled.

"what do you think it is? Merlin! You can be so thick!" She snarled, equally vicious.

"Why are you drawing me?" He asked, so quietly that I almost missed it. Emma went an attractive bright pink. Apparently Remus, Peter and Sirius thought so to.

"Because… well because… forget it!"

"Tell me." He grabbed her wrist as she tried to run off. She turned, eyes blazing.

"What's it to you!? You have a girlfriend!"

"That has nothing to do with it, answer my question." He tightened the grip on her hand. She whimpered

"So what if I care about you?" She whispered, not meeting his eye. He was so shocked he let go and she walked off, hexing a Slytherin as she passed.

"She fancies me?" Sirius asked, slightly dazed. I looked down, not replying. I could never bring myself to betray my best friend's secret. My eyes fell upon a small leather bound notebook that I had seen Emma use before. Upon opening it, I gasped, it had page after page of sketches. The entire book was filled from Sirius to me, from James to Remus, Peter to an extremely accurate sketch of Marlene and Sirius snogging on the chair. James appeared at my shoulder and he to became enthralled the images. Each had one emotion clearly shown, James' mischievous smirk, Remus annoyed whilst reading, me - euphoric on a spring's day. It was black and white sketches but just one feature of each person was coloured – my red hair, Remus' book, Peter's eyes. It went on, only us five repeated so many different times. They were beautifully done and the person who was most repeated was Sirius. Sirius was doing a mixture of things, laughing, sneaking, hexing (which I disapprove of) and smirking. I looked on the last page and found it was one of Emma and Sirius, Sirius piggy-backing Emma, it had a photo behind it that she had copied. I slammed the book shut and walked out, knowing that I wouldn't see Emma until she wanted to be seen.

_7.31pm, Gryffindor Common Room. End of Lily's POV._

Sirius hadn't seen Emma since Potions this morning, in fact he didn't think anyone had, but he didn't want to ask, it would look like he actually cared for her. No, Sirius was too busy snogging Amelia (he had dumped Marlene because she was to boring), it felt amazing but it missed something he had only felt when he had kissed Emma under the mistletoe. Amelia murmured his name against his lips.

"Sirius…" As she said it, Sirius was hit with a mental image of Emma, kissing Emma, hearing her murmur his name. Slightly freaked out, he pulled back from the kiss. Why had he seen her? Why did he see her it ordinary things, he would be eating chocolate and remember how her favourite flavour was caramel. He could be tying his shoes and remember how she tied them with a double knot. Trying to look like nothing had happened, Sirius started to kiss her down the neck, making her moan softly.

Lily had noticed Sirius pull out of the kiss, a flash of confusion written on his face, she had seen how he tried to cover it up. Well, he might have started to work out that he felt something for Emma. Maybe. Lily returned to the book she had to have read by tomorrow for Charms when the Common Room door opened to reveal Emma, with a cut lip and blood all over her face and shirt.

Not many people were in the Common Room, just the Marauders, Lily, Marlene, Moll and Arthur, Alice and Frank and now Emma. James looked up from the parchment he was working on.

"What happened to you?" He called. She threw herself into a chair.

"Snape and his mates were hexing this first year." She said as she transfigured a book to become a mirror and inspected her lip. Lily tried in vain to hope her best friend had been mistaken.

"Anyway, they had him upside down, and I was in a bad mood so I went up to them and I was just like, 'put him down you great big prats.'"

"There was more than one?" Remus asked.

"Yep, there was three including Snape. Anyway, they disarmed me, and I was standing face to face with them, so I fought Muggle Style and beat the crap outta them."

"Muggle Style?! Emma, you could have been killed!" James yelled.

"Its nice to know you care James." She winked.

"How… How did you only come out with a busted lip?" Peter asked nervously.

"I didn't, I broke my nose and had 2 black eyes, but I healed them. Episkey." She said, and as she spoke, her lip healed.

"Emma! Fighting's against rules! And, like a Muggle!" Lily scolded, Emma smirked behind the mirror.

"Never stopped you before. Anyway, they were calling him a Mudblood." There was a collective intake of breath that Emma seemed not to notice, still looking at the mirror.

"Hmmmm… Black suits me doesn't he- I mean it." She blushed pushing a hand through her short black hair. She rooted around in her bag, pulling out some parchment and began to sketch Alice and Frank. They were standing with their backs to the group, looking into the fire. His arm was around her waist and her hand rested on his shoulder. It was cute, but the drawing forming under Emma's quill showed pure love radiating from the scene. Taking ten minutes of careful concentration, she finished the drawing, colouring Alice's shirt and Frank's hair. She waved her wand and the leather book appeared in her hand, she placed it in the middle of the pages, smiling fondly at the images. Lily leaned over to Emma,

"They are amazing." Lily grinned at Emma, as she blushed lightly.

"Thanks, I'm doing one of you, as a present." She grinned.

"So, when the kids get to the Three Broomsticks, we go in and…" James tailed off, talking about the prank Emma and the Marauders were planning for Hogsmeade tomorrow.

"Erm… about that." Emma grinned guiltily. Sirius had stopped snogging Amelia and turned to listen to the planning, holding a glass goblet form which he was drinking from.

"I have a date with Bryce at Hogsmeade, so I can't do the prank. Sorry." She said with a sheepish grin. Several things happened at once, Sirius smashed to glass in his, a look of fury on his face, James and Remus looked thunderstruck, jaws on the floor. Alice and Frank and broke apart from snogging in shock and Peter had drawn a massive line in ink through his essay. Lily, alone had the decency to hide her inner turmoil. (How could she date Bryce when she like Sirius?).

"The Ravenclaw?" James asked incredulously. Emma nodded.

Sirius stalked over, furious.

"You shouldn't date him." He barked

"Why not?" She demanded, standing up to face him.

"He's a player and he will hurt you."

"Who cares, you're a player."

"What? Anyway, he will hurt you, don't date him."

"Why do you care?!"

"Because… Because… I"

"You DON'T understand! I want to, and I've had enough of turning down guys –he's been asking for ages!"

"He has? Why haven't you said yes to them?"

"Because, I" (I think I love you she thought to herself).

"Because, she thought you guys would hex them, like you do to the guys who ask out me." Lily said, standing between the arguing ex-friends.

_The next morning, Three Broomsticks, Emma and Bryce's date, table three, siting one centimetre apart._

Bryce was nice. He was really hot too, Emma admitted, she didn't fancy him or have any feelings for him, but he had been so persistent. He had been talking about Academics and Quidditch. Emma liked Quidditch and had supported Gryffindor's because James and Sirius were on the team, but now she only liked because James was on the team. Bryce stopped, talking abruptly, as if sensing her inattention. She hastened to arrange her face to make it look like she had been listening. Reaching across the table, he brushed his thumb lightly across her face and butterflies erupted in her stomach. He leaned over and his lips and just captured hers, so warm, when his face grew to three times its normal size. Muttering a quick counter-curse, Emma pecked him on the lips – he blushed –and raced out, straight into Zonko's.

"SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DON'T GET HERE THiS MINUTE, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER CELEBRATE FATHER'S DAY!" She yelled. In an instant, two figures crept out, one cowered in terror (James) and the other bold and purposeful.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?!" she screeched, causing several people to set off dungbombs in fright.

"Well, he was going to kiss you on your first date, and that's not right." Sirius stated, boldly.

"Oh, and so how is it right for you to snog girl's then if you've never been on a date?" She demanded, triumphant when he didn't reply.

"James, I can't believe you let him do that and Sirius, I am so disappointed in you. I can't believe you couldn't just let it go." She sighed, looking downcast.

"Don't ever talk to me unless I tell you that you can Sirius, I feel so betrayed." She looked upset. Sirius looked upset, James looked about as repentant as he could ever be – apparently taking the threat of no children seriously. She turned and walked over to Bryce and kissed him, slowly as first but more heatedly, Sirius turned away before he did something he would only regret in 2 seconds.

For three weeks, the two didn't speak, they only spoke to their friends. It all changed in a Quidditch Match.

It was Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. Sirius was a beater and James was the Seeker. The game had been going well, James just circling the pitch, looking for the snitch. Sirius was in the thick of it, smashing bludgers at the Hufflepuff Keepers. The sly was cloudy and it had just started to spit when, James dived to the ground, clearly after the pitch, everyone supporting Gryffindor leapt to there feet. Remus, Emma, Lily and Peter were sitting together, on their when James dived when a bludger flew out of nowhere and smacked into the back of Sirius' head, everyone being so distracted by James didn't see it, it was only when he hurtled past James and smacked into the ground limply, that everyone realised what had happened. Screaming, tears pouring down her face, sprinted onto the pitch. Bryce intercepted her part way onto the pitch, pinned her arms behind her back, so she couldn't disturb the teachers checking him over. When the others (+ James) caught up she was sobbing hysterically,

"Let me go! *sob* I- I have to - *sob* see him, have *sob* tell – him that I…" she just sobbed when they levitated him to the Hospital Wing. Rounding on Bryce, she wailed,

"WHY DID YOU NOT LET ME GO TO HIM, HE NEEDS ME, I NEED HIM I-I-I-I!" Bryce let go of her stunned, she had basically said she loved him. The others gathered around Emma, ushering her to the Hospital Wing. Once there, they refused to let anyone in and, when Mafalada (He had dumped Amelia two weeks ago) appeared she screeched,

"Why didn't anyone tell me, I am his girlfriend, after all!" Everyone else was slumped outside the Hospital Wing, waiting for news. Emma had point-blank denied leaving, even when Bryce starting kissing her to convince her, she just pushed him away saying, "No. I can't leave him." She kept muttering under her breath, saying something about him meaning something and that Lily was right after all. Evidently, this annoyed Mafalada to know end, because she leapt up, walked over to Emma and yelled,

"Why are you here? Its not like you too are close and you have a boyfriend and HE has a girlfriend. I know what you are doing, trying to steal MY boyfriend and make your jealous!" Throughout Mafalada's speech, Emma sat there, wordless, not even coming to her own defence. She should up, tears swimming in her blue eyes, turning, she ran down the corridor and around the corner.

Remus had followed her and he found her, standing with her back to him. She whispered, "Why am I here Rem? Why do I constantly rip my heart for him Rem? Why do it if I'm broken, bleeding and upset for days afterwards Rem?" Remus looked at her and replied softly, "Because, you have discovered that you love him." She turned around and cannoned into Remus, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Just as he placed his arms around her waist and started to rub comforting circles on her back, Bryce appeared, anger written on his face clearly.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend!" He demanded.

"I… I'm… just erm…" Remus stuttered.

"He was just comforting me." Emma whispered.

"As your boyfriend that's my job." Bryce said.

"No, I want a friend to do it, I want a best friend."

"I AM your best friend."

"No, I want someone I completely trust."

"And you don't trust me?" He was all but yelling. When she didn't answer, he stormed off, to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She rested her head on Remus' shoulder and sobbed, choking out,

"I shouldn't have- have s-s-s-said that."

Suddenly, James appeared around the corner saying,

"They're letting us see him now." They could hear Lily talking to Peter and Mafalda in the background. Remus' arms went around Emma's waist and rubbed her back as she sobbed. She sucked in a deep breath of air and started hiccoughing, pulling away from Remus,

"You guys *hic* go on in *hic* I'll just *hic* pull mys-s-s-self *hic* together." As she said this, she waved her wand and the tear marks disappeared and she looked like she always did. Together, they walked into the Hospital Wing, Emma at the back looking nervous and she kept glancing at Mafalada who gave her death stares. Sirius was unconscious on the bed, so they would come back in the morning. Remus noticed that Emma get giving him longing looks over her shoulder as they walked off, so it wasn't a huge surprise what happened next…


	7. Just Friends? Part 1

Emma couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes, she saw Sirius plummeting off his broom. Sighing, she got to her feet and made her way to the Common Room, looking for someone to talk to, seeing no one there, she curled up on the armchair closest to the fire and stared into the fire. She mulled over what Lily had said, it was true, everything had something to do with Sirius, how his favourite lesson was Transfiguration and the drawings he did in Charms. She grinned at the ludicrous words they picked in Hangman during the most boring of History of Magic Lessons. She knew she needed to make up with him; she needed to tell him she was sorry and that they should stop fighting.

Emma sat up suddenly, bolt straight, she could go and see him, he was only in the Hospital Wing after all. She had been in the Hospital Wing enough times to know it like the back of her hand. She got up and snuck down, only pausing twice, once for Filch and once for Peeves, she heard him cackling as he bobbed past. She got to the door and opened it a crack, slipping through because she knew if you opened it so far, it would squeak and Mistress Pomfrey would come running. Spotting Sirius on the bed at the other end of the room, she tiptoed quickly to him, upon approaching him, his face was bathed in moonlight – really throwing in the haughty look that was absent only when he slept.

She leaned over him, gazing at his face, drinking in all the details and marvelling at how much she had missed looking at his face close up. Her arm and chest lightly brushed against him, waking him up and the sharp grey eyes flew over, starting Emma. He grinned when he saw it was Emma, wincing slightly he whispered,

"What in the name of Merlin's dirty underpants are you doing here?" She giggled.

"I'm here to say sorry, for how I acted and not repenting on it the second I did it." He grinned,

"And I'm sorry for being a prat."

"Siri, your always a prat so what are you apologising for?" She winked cheekily.

"Brat! Alright, kid, I'll apologise for being a real pain in the rear and…"

"You'll be my slave for life!" Emma finished energetically as she could and yet still whispering. Sirius reached out and pulled her onto the bed beside him.

"You are forgiven, kid." He whispered, he always called her kid.

"And you are forgiven too Siri." They lay beside each other, just chatting about stuff that had happened in the three weeks that they hadn't talked in. Emma had been in a number of situations and wanted to tell Sirius about it, but then she remembered what he had said and she didn't. Now, three weeks' worth of gossip came flowing out if the pair of them, each laughing quietly at the other's stories. She rested her head on the pillow beside his, rolling over so her back faced him, curling her feet up under her. She whispered,

"I missed you Siri." She yawned and fell asleep.

"Missed you too kid." He yawned too, draping his across her middle. He lay there for a few seconds, stroking her short black hair, thinking about her before he too joined her in the land of dreams.

Little did they know that they were not alone; when Emma had gone down to the Common Room, Lily had followed her down. She hadn't been sure what to say but when Emma got up and left the Common Room, Lily knew where she was going, probably before Emma did. Lily, being the brightest witch of her year and possibly the school, knew that 'Potter' had an Invisibility Cloak and she knew he would want to see them talking it over. Their argument had gone on for too long.

Creeping up the staircase, she roused Potter – who woke up, saw her and a goofy grin appeared on his face – explained in hurried whispers what she requested and why – he leapt off the bed at the latter – and they set off to the Hospital Wing.

"Lily, your feet are showing, if you just moved closer I'd be able to-"

"Potter, I am not moving closer to you and I know perfectly well that my feet aren't showing."

"My name is James you know, you could try using it for once."

"Alright, James. There I said it."

"Good, now can I ask why are you so desperate to spy on your best friend?"

"Because I want to know if they sort everything out. And don't tell me you aren't curious to see them talk."

"Alright I am a bit curious, but…"

10 minutes later, they saw Emma leaning over Sirius murmuring something; they saw his eyes flash open. They saw the love between the stubborn pair. Lily was tired and she leant against James, quite unaware of what she was doing, James was however and smiled softly in triumph. Then Emma lay down beside him and they heard them quietly laughing then then falling asleep. Together, they left the Hospital Wing, however the next morning it wasn't a surprise that Emma was still asleep at the Hospital Wing.

Mafalda, James, Remus, Peter and Lily journeyed down to the Hospital Wing the next morning, Lily complaining that Emma was too lazy to get up (she did know that Emma had charmed the curtains to stay together and a voice to come through if anyone talked to it). As they trooped into the Hospital Wing, they saw not one, but two people sleeping on Sirius' bed. Emma's head was resting on his arm and they lay side by side, asleep with smiles on their faces. Mafalada was mad, that was evident from her face, she ripped out her wand and slashed the air, the sheets ripped off the pair. Emma moaned and she burrowed into Sirius' side, making Mafalada even angrier, shrieking with rage wordlessly, she sprayed the pair with water from her wand. Sirius and Emma woke up immediately, sitting bolt upright. Grumbling Emma said, without looking at the people at the end of the bed,

"What's that for, I was asleep?" She lay back down and proceeded to wake up further. Before they could speak though,

"Oh Merlin! I slept here the whole night! Siri, you were supposed to wake me up when it was light so I could go back to the dorm and not get caught by your jealous girlfr-." She caught sight of the people at the end of the Hospital Bed. Looking slightly guilty she sat up again, Sirius grinning beside her. Emma rested her head on his shoulder and waited until Mafalada stopped yelling about cheating, sneaking out and other stuff. Emma then said, a trifled sleepily,

"Well, that was the best sleep I've ever had, but I got to go and get dressed, see ya guys." With a cheeky grin and a wink she flounced out of the Hospital Wing. Sirius grinned, watching her and the smile faded as he turned to his girlfriend. She was furious, absolutely furious. The others said a polite good morning and then ran before they could get caught up in the argument.

"What in Merlin's name was she doing down here?"

"We made up," Sirius replied slightly bemused at his girlfriend's anger.

"How?"

"What do you mean how? We just talked it over and then we fell asleep!" Sirius was starting to get frustrated. Why couldn't she see that they were just friends?

The rest had made their way down to the Great Hall and had all just started eating when Bryce appeared. Lily noticed a shadow cross Emma's face before Bryce and even opened his mouth.

"What's all this I hear about my girlfriend sleeping with Sirius Black in the Hospital Wing?"

"I can't believe you are cheating on me with someone who would sleep with him? How could you?" She grinned teasingly.

"It's not funny Emma, tell me the truth."

"Fine. Fine. No, just fine." She spat, balling her napkin up and throwing it on the table before standing up. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching.

"Right," she said, jabbing his chest with a finger, "Right. You have got to stop this – this thing with Sirius and I being best friends. James and I are close, so are me and Remus and Peter. But you never get worked up over them."

"Yes, but you never spend so much time around them or they don't piggyback you or –" Whatever he was going to say was cut off.

"Fine. Don't talk to me for a week then. Go flirt with someone else. We are still in a relationship mind, so don't cheat. But don't talk to me for a week."

Bryce got up and sat at the Ravenclaw table, promptly tickle fighting a pretty blonde next to him. Glancing over his shoulder to see if she was getting angry, he was surprised to find her face indifferent and quite bored looking. He was plainly furious and ended up stabbing the girl he was tickling because none other than Sirius Black walked in. He was in more furious (and stabbed the girl even harder) when he saw his girlfriend's face light up and he noted that she never did that to him.

Stupid boyfriend, Emma thought, he was too jealous. Yes but, Sirius and you aren't exactly just friends are you? Then, speak of the devil!

"Hey Sirius." An irresistible grin broke over her face.


	8. Just Friends? Part 2

**A/N *clears throat awkwardly and looks down* Hi guys! Sorry, I was away and am going away tomorrow, so it took awhile to write. Hope you like it as much as I did editing it! :D**

One week later and Bryce was back, sitting beside Emma, sucking up to her and death glaring Sirius when ever he appeared. In Sirius' opinion he was even more annoying than ever. This was just an example.

Great Hall, breakfast. Emma's eating her fourth hash-brown and is about to start on her fifth.

"Love, I don't think you should eat that." Bryce said, plucking the hash-brown from her hand.

"Why noff?" She mumbled around hash-brown number 4. Sirius and James were almost bursting with laughter, little sniggers could be heard every so often.

"Swallow, and then speak." She swallowed really exaggeratedly and then repeated,

"Why not?" Sirius thought he was about to explode he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Because, remember what we discussed? If you eat too much fatty food, you'll put on weight around the hips, and we wouldn't want that would we?" Bryce replied. Emma's expression which had been happy went to cold anger in a few seconds. At his words, the boys stopped laughing and were looking outraged at him.

"No, you wouldn't." She replied, plucking another hash-brown from the table, and eating it, followed by several more. She didn't look at Bryce again.

"Attention all students!" Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore speaking. "In two days time, we will be holding an end of school year ball. Please note that you will have to take a partner and the dances will include ballroom, the tango and the modern dances you are all so fond of."

Everyone grinned.

"I know all the others but can someone please teach me the tango?" Emma asked when they resumed eating. Bryce opened his mouth to offer but Sirius cut him off.

"I will, kid." She giggled and he winked at her.

"Are you going to the ball?" Bryce asked Emma. She turned to him with a cold expression on her face.

"Of course I'm going, the 'Party Queen' needs to make an attendance."

"So who are you going with?" He asked, she looked at him as if he was mentally incapable.

"You. Obviously, I don't really have a choice do I." Bryce closed the space between them, his lips brushing hers, he murmured

"Love, you always have a choice." He then kissed her. Her eyes were open halfway through the kiss before she shut them and pretended to enjoy it. However, Sirius and Lily had seen the confusion in the blue eyes before she shut them.

On a side note, the professor had decided for house unity and all that each year level should have a shared Common Room with the other houses.

Anyway, that was where Sirius was attempting to teach Emma the tango.

"Now, just step over that way." Sirius said calmly.

"What do you mean over there?" She said back, not at all calmly.

"That way." Sirius replied pointing with a finger.

"oh, like that?"

"Yes, now put your left leg back and then woah!" Sirius yelled as Emma tripped over, falling backwards and taking him with her. He landed on top of her in a very compromising position, but Emma, being Emma lay back and laughed. Sirius buried his head in her hair and laughed too. Everyone in the Common Room had been watching with some amusement at Emma's dancing and Sirius' teaching skills. Needless to say, when they fell over, they all roared with laughter. It was cut off abruptly when the portrait opened to reveal a very angry Bryce.

"What. The. Hell." He said, breathing through his nostrils. From his point of view, it was pretty understandable why he was so mad. It looked like his girlfriend and the biggest player at Hogwarts were on top of each other (they were) and he was kissing her neck (he wasn't) in the middle of the Common Room! The pair scrambled up, rather guiltily, but still smiling at the same time.

"What were you doing?"

"What? Us?" They asked at the same time, bringing on another round of giggles and laughter.

"Yes, you pair snogging in the middle of the Room and cheating on your boyfriend and your girlfriend." Nodding to each in turn, almost speechless with rage.

"SNOGGING!" Emma shrieked

"We weren't, we were just dancing." Sirius said, struggling not to laugh.

"Well, we were just trying to dance but you know…" She trailed off, sniggering.

"Yeah, then clumsy over here fell over and we hadn't had time to get up." Sirius finished, proving not for the first time how in sync they were. They laughed at the same time, following the same pattern, his deep and booming, hers light and sweet. Perfect. Needless to say, Bryce didn't talk to Emma for 1 and ½ days. Emma spent those days troublemaking with the Marauders and dress choosing with Lily.

"Emma." Lily whispered while they worked on their Charms Homework.

"Hmmmm?" She replied, not looking up from her work. She was in the middle of taking a sip of water when Lily said,

"I-think-i-might-have-a-crush-on-James." Emma spat her water everywhere.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"What? Do you have a crush on him too?" Lily asked. Emma, who had been taking another sip of water since her last one had gone everywhere, inhaled the water and started choking on it.

"No! I just thought that you hated the… what did you use to call him? Oh, yes. 'The egotistical jerk.'"

"Well, I used to but since I spent so much time with you hanging around them, I saw what he was really like and…"

"You fell hopelessly in love." Emma beamed, finishing Lily's sentence.

"Not so sure about the hopeless bit, but yea."

The night of the dance soon came and Emma and Lily had said no more about Lily's now found crush. Emma was over the moon but she didn't say anything. Mostly because she had a lot on her mind, her relationship with Bryce was growing more tedious every day and she felt herself falling for Sirius even more, every day.

Emma and Lily walked down the steps together, Emma in a lilac floor-length, backless dress. Lily was in a short red number, strapless and mid-thigh length. The pair looked sexy, in a word. Bryce gaped with his mouth open at Emma when she approached him, all she said was,

"Shut your mouth Bryce, you look like a demented gold-fish." He obliged.

"You look amazing, you both do." Bryce said admiringly to Lily and Emma grinned and nodded.

"Thanks." Her blonde hair was in a knot on the top of her head (They had changed their hair back for the night).

When they entered the Hall, Lily met up with her date, Sean Thomas. You could practically see James telling himself not to hex Thomas, it was hilarious. Bryce led Emma onto the dance floor and a simple waltz. Emma smiled the entire time but couldn't help feeling annoyed when Bryce's hand kept slipping below her waist, around her bum.

The second the song finished, Emma walked over to the table got herself a punch, not bothering to get Bryce one. She walked over to where the Marauders stood and pulled Remus out onto the dance floor for a jive. She and Remus swung in the beat to the music, huge grins on their faces. When the song finally came to an end, they walked off the dance floor, slightly breathless to where Lily, Bryce (who had a mutinous expression on his face) and Lily's date, Sean were standing. She grinned and sipped on her punch before placing it on the table.

Bryce was about to take her hand for the next dance, a slow waltz when James slipped in and whisked her onto the dance floor. Huge grins on their faces, they danced with their bodies flush against the others as they waltzed, James' hands on her waist and her around his neck. They were laughing and talking quietly to the other and occasionally James' hands would stray to the creamy skin of her back and she would dip backwards. She did it elegantly and Sirius and Bryce watched on, identical jealous frowns on their faces. If only they had heard their conversation though.

"Emma, why are you with Bryce?"

"Huh? What sort of a question is that?"

"Just answer it, please."

"I don't know, he treats me well, he's nice and well… I guess I just got sick of rejecting him."

"So what about Sirius?" James asked. She grinned.

"What about Lily?"

"Touché." James said. The song came to an end and they walked off, arm in arm and grinning like fools.

It was widely known that Emma was a fantastic dancer so it was no surprise that once she walked off the dance floor, she would have boys surrounding her, asking her a dance. She smiled politely to all of them and was about to take Bryce's proffered hand when the song came on:

_Yea… uh-huh_

_1,2,3,4_!

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yea._

Emma's face lit up and she grabbed Sirius' arm and they raced onto the dance floor. James pulled his wand out, he was going to need it.

_Tight dress with the top cut low,_

_She's addicted to the feeling of letting_

_Go, o woah! Let it go!_

The pair started dancing, fast and quick, acrobatics, thrown in. Emma clapped her hands and her dress changed into the one that the song described, whistles of admiration echoed around the room, and everyone stopped to watch the dance.

_She walks in and the room just lights up,_

_But she don't want anyone to know,_

_I'm the only one who gets to take her home_

_O woah! Take her home!_

On lights up, her dress changed in the middle of her round off, it changed to a gold dress that sparkled in the light.

_But every time I tell her I want more,_

_She closes the door – or!_

_She's not afraid of all the attention, _

_She's not afraid of running wild!_

Emma had one arm around Sirius' neck and she held on their as she slid into the splits. He pulled her up and then slid her between his legs. She laughed and they continued dancing, her dress and his robes changing often. The last bit of the song came on, wrapping up their dance. She ran four paces away from him.

_She's so afraid of f-f-falling in love,_

_She' not afraid, aid-aid. She's not afraid._

_Oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh_

Emma made four hand-springs, and then leapt onto Sirius' shoulders.

"EMMA! GET DOWN!" Bryce bellowed over the music. She spun instinctively to glare at him, but slipped on her heels, Sirius felt that she was going to crash onto the ground and said,

"Quick, flip."

She did a quick backflip and James flicked his wand, her outfit changing into her original dress. She landed awkwardly and wobbled but then straightened, bowing elegantly. Applause resounded, echoing off the walls. She grinned cheekily and blew kisses. Behind her was a commotion. Emma, spun, seeing Bryce and Sirius arguing, she left before it could turn ugly.

_Sirius' POV._

I was pretty annoyed; did James and Emma have a thing? James was my best mate and here he was dancing to close to the girl who had my heart since first year. Grrrr. She laughed at him. Then, as they walked off the dance floor, her stuck up, ponce of a boyfriend was asking her to dance, and she was going to say yes, but our song came on and she grabbed me. That was kind nice that she a) remembered our song and b) picked me over that git. As we were dancing (we had been practicing for weeks in the Room of Requirement with James. Her dress changed. Hm. Sexy. And finally, the flip came, the hardest bit of the routine. Especially when she's in high heels. High hells, more like it.

"EMMA! GET DOWN!" I heard the boil yell. I felt her turn, I felt her confusion. I felt her start to slip.

"Quick, flip." I said, trying to keep the panic from my voice. The second she touched the ground, I sighed and began to bow, only to be seized by the front of the robes.

"WHAT THE HELL BLACK? She could have been killed! Why did you let her do that?"

He annoyed simply because he had my girl. I was really annoyed now because he was accusing me of nearly killing her? I snapped.

"My fault? Hello! You are the one you made her fall!" Both our wands were pointing in the other's face and we were a heartbeat away from hexing the other into oblivion. James, Merlin watch over him, leapt between and I allowed Remus to drag me away.

"Come on Sirius. Time for bed." Peter squeaked. I could see James talking to Bryce, barely concealed anger and annoyance reflecting in his eyes. He walked over to us, swearing under his breath.

"What did the gigantic prat want?" James cursed again.

"He wants me to tell Emma that she is no longer allowed to talk, look or hang out with us and that she was – I quote here – ' a foolish moron and that it was a decision that could have killed her.'"

I growled again. Git. We were in the Common Room now. It was empty except for several NEWT students studying frantically. We got into our room, I pulled off the robes, shirt and undid the belt, collapsing onto my bed. Only problem was that there was someone already in it, already asleep. At first I thought someone had mixed up the dorms but then, the light from the bathroom caught her face. I knew who it was in a second.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" In my bed!" I shouted.

**A/N So, who is the girl in his bed? Wow, writing that I realized it sounded suspicious. Hmm... PM or Review me with your guesses! Anywho if you have any ideas for future chapters, I'd love to hear them! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~X~**


	9. After The Ball

**A/N Ahhhh! Hello my lovely readers! I'm back! Sorry for being so long, but here it is! Thanks to TicklishPear (cool name) for your lovely review, its reviews like that, that make me day! Enjoy!**

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here? In my bed!" Sirius shouted, leaping backwards and attracting the attention of James, Peter and Remus. They too caught sight of the blonde hair spilling over the pillows and recognised the sleeping figure immediately, Emma. Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered,

"Aguamenti." Water spurted onto Emma's face. She sat up straight, her piercing blue eyes flickered open.

"Immawake." She murmured. Her hands were in fists, rubbing her eyes in an adorable childlike way.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, repeating Sirius' former question.

"Sleeping." She murmured, siting up cross legged.

"No, I meant what are you doing here, in our dorm sleeping." Sirius said.

"Lily kicked me out." Emma mumbled, looking supremely uncomfortable.

"WHY?!" Four voices exclaimed.

"Your bed is really comfy Sirius." Emma said, trying (and failing) to change topic.

"Why did she kick you out?" Sirius was quickly getting tired of Emma's evasiveness.

"Hmm let's see," Emma began mock thoughtfully, "I get up to my room and I'm accused of flirting with James, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Frank. Then she says that I bully Snivellious to much for no reason and says that I neglect my boyfriend."

The four boys said nothing, sitting in shocked silence.

"Oh yes! So after she rants on about how I've betrayed her trust and her secret, I wasn't allowed to sleep in my own dorm. So, I went to the only bed where I knew it was quiet. I knew I should of gone to the Room of Requirement." There was a pause.

"So can I stay the night? I will go in the morning because I have to pack." Emma batted her eyelashes.

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Absolutely."

"Fair enough." Chorused the boys. Emma grinned. For the first time that night, Sirius saw what she was wearing. A tight black singlet top and really short (I mean really) pants, so small that could have been underwear. It made her look sexy. She caught him looking and winked cheekily at him. Sirius flushed and looked away. She grinned and struck up a conversation with Remus, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. As they all got undressed and hopped into their own beds, Emma shuffling over so Sirius could fit in. They lay in darkness and chatted animatedly about pranks they wiuld pull next year.

One by one, you could hear their breathing slow as they fell asleep. James woke up 4 hours later. He needed to pee. Whispering Lumos, he crept to the toilet and relieved himself. One the way back, he looked into Sirius' bed, smirking to himself at the sight he saw. Small smiles on their faces, they were facing each other, Emma's hands around Sirius' neck and his around her waist. Her head was nestled into his toned chest.

_The Next Morning… (Last Day of Third Year)_

As the four boys woke up, the first question on their minds was 'how is Emma gonna get dressed?' She woke up, sitting up slowly, blinking her blue eyes sleepily. She took in Remus and James' half-asleep and half-dressed states, Sirius coming from the shower, fully dressed and hair dripping wet. Finally, Peter scurrying to the bathroom. She looked at them, grinning as she guessed what they were thinking. Emma stood, stretched in a cat-like way and grabbed her wand. She waved it above her head and in a flash of blue light, she stood there, in her uniform with her pyjamas folded neatly in her hand. She laughed quietly.

"Ok, can you three please go down and see if Lily is in the Great Hall, if she looks like leaving, stop her." Emma sounded like she was directing troops into battle. James nodded,

"How do we tell you she's there or not and how will we stop her?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, ask her out? And, we will communicate with these two way mirrors. Sorry, James they were for your birthday." She grinned, producing the mirrors from a pocket.

"To use it, say the other person's name into the mirror." She finished. James and Sirius took one each, grinning like idiots. The others exited the dormitory and went down for breakfast. Emma glanced around the room, taking in the messy, half packed bags and unmade beds. She flicked her wand and the bags were packed, and the beds were made perfectly.

"You are fantastic you know." Sirius chuckled.

"You're not so bad yourself." She grinned tickling him.

They collapsed together on the bed, fully engaged in a tickle fight. Unfortunately, James picked this moment to use the mirror to communicate with them and tell them that Lily was in fact eating breakfast and shooting murderous/suspicious glances their way.

"Emma Winesmith." *giggle giggle*

"OI! Remus, its not working!"

"Try Sirius' name."

"Oh, right."

"Sirius Black. Oh! I see them."

"Oi. Guys."

"OI!" They broke apart, Emma pulling down her shirt – it had ridden up.

"Yes?" Emma grinned, picking up the mirror.

"She's here and she is not happy with us."

"Cool, I'll get my things and we'll head down. Bye!" She winked and James' face faded. Emma sprinted up to her room and came back 5 minutes later, dragging her trunk behind her.

_5 hours later, 1 o'clock…_

The Hogwarts Express was pulling into the station. They had spent a fantastic trip, playing exploding snap and letting off the rest of the dungbombs off in the Slytherin compartment – using James' cloak and confusing the Slytherins. They had only seen Lily once, she stalked past their compartment, glairing the entire time.

As the 5 of them stepped off the train, they heard a yell:

"DWEEB! Where the hell are you?" With an excited shriek, Emma tore off through the crowd like an excited puppy, blonde hair trailing out behind her.

"Einstein! Really! Omigosh! I can't believe it! I'm staying with you!" She laughed and as the boys made their way through the crowd to her voice, Sirius stopped dead. He fancied her. A lot. He knew that – but for Merlin's sake why did she have to have a boyfriend and cheat on him with this bloke.

If you asked the girls at Hogwarts what their 'Prince Charming' would look like, they would say: wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and a big smile.

If you then showed aforementioned girls a picture of this 'Einstein' bloke, they would say that he was their 'Prince Charming.' He had curly brown hair, big brown eyes, toned muscles and a smile similar to Emma's, it could light up a city.

Sirius glanced up to see Emma's arms around his neck and the dude was swinging her around like they were in some Romantic Comedy. Yuck.

Emma let go and walked over to them, holding the bloke's hand and leading him over.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Albert. Or call him Al." Sirius let out a breath of air. She wasn't about to leave him or Bryce for the smoking hot guy if front of him. Then he heard the most annoying voice in the world.

"Emsie, honey, I want to say goodbye now." Bryce appeared and pecked Emma on the lips, it looked like he wanted to have a full on snog but she drew back first.

"Bye Bryce." She muttered.

"I'm James, pleased to meet you Al, this is Remus, Sirius and Pete was here somewhere." James said, shaking hands with Al.

"Oh, James your parents are over there, can we meet them please?" Emma asked, her face pleading. James grinned.

"Sure." He lead them over to his parents.

"Mum, this is Emma Winesmith and her cousin, Albert." James informed his parents. James' parents weren't young, they were 56 and 60 now. But they looked incredibly well.

"Oh, this is the girl Sirius always says how pretty you are? My, he was right! I'm Sybil and this is my husband, Walter."

"Please to meet you Mrs Potter." Suddenly, a lady who was a mirror image of Emma appeared at her shoulder, her long fingers gripping Emma's shoulder…

_Lily's POV…_

I was standing there, waiting for my trunk to be unpacked, watching Emma flirt with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and the guy she called 'Einstein.' She then went to meet his parents. It was like they were dating except she had just kissed Bryce. She was so ungrateful, she had a decent boyfriend and yet here she is, flirting with every other straight male. And then as she was busy charming the socks off Mr and Mrs Potter, her mum appeared.

I've only met her once, on the holidays last year and I know Emma hates her with a passion. If you were to look at them standing side by side, you would feel sorry for the Dad because he got no genetic input. That was until they opened ther mouths, Emma was happy, bubbly, charming, open and friendly (like her Dad she reckons) but her mother is cold, hostile, unfeeling, rude and is a complete pure blood maniac, the only reason I was allowed to sleep over last year was because Emma had told her she was a half blood.

Emma turned around, shock written in her face…

**A/N Emma's mum hey? I wonder what she is gonna say? oh, wait, I know, but you guys have to guess! Until next time!**

**~X~**


	10. Back To School

**A/N Hello dear readers! Two updates in a week! This one is the longest yet too! Wow! Anyway, thank-you very much for reading and enjoy this chapter!**

_Last Time:_

_Emma's mum had appeared and grabbed Emma's shoulder. Emma turned around, shock written on her face…_

"Ahhhh… Emma and Albert. How… delightful, but you see Albert, my dear boy, I shall be taking Emma these holidays for a little… induction ceremony shall we say." Emma spun around, her wand drawn.

"No." Emma spat defiantly.

"No? But, my dear, darling daughter, you misunderstood me, you don't have a choice."

"Oh? Really? So what happens when I do this? Confringo!" She bellowed, the stone wall above her mother's head, making her mother disapparate in a hurry for fear of being injured and causing a scene. Her last words were:

"This isn't over." She disappeared.

Emma sat down alarmingly fast, her head in her hands, her breath coming out in short, shallow gasps.

"formerlinssake, ." Albert nodded farewell to Emma's friends and James' parents. Then he scooped up Emma and disapparated. That was the last they saw of her for the holidays. It wasn't the last they heard of her though.

_Dear James, Sirius (and Remus and Peter if you are there)_

_Hello again, sorry for what happened at the Platform, I freaked out so bad. Kinda shameful really. Oh well, how is your holiday going? Enough of you, back to me (haha). The festering pus boil who gave birth to me (she is no longer my mother) is a Death Eater (we have it confirmed) she was going to make me one to (HA! Can you imagine me being a Death Eater?) Anyway, she killed the stepfather and all five step- kids. Not that I will miss them, but it seems a little overkill (haha get it – re-reading that, it seems really awful of me to joke about that sort of thing). Einstein and I are in hiding, so send a different owl each time we write and at different times of the day._

_Missing you all so very much,_

_Emma._

_P.S Don't tell Bryce where I am because… well, yeah._

This next letter was scrunched up in Lily's bin…

_Dearest Lily,_

_I apologise for what happened last semester at school, even though I maintain my innocence. I think you did see what happened at the Hogwarts Express Station, and I'm sorry that someone so awful came near you and potentially endangered your life. Again, I'm sorry. If you don't know what I mean, I will be extremely blunt. Mum is a Death Eater and hates Muggle-Borns. I think, deep down you know I'm not like that, but while you are so mad, I will let you think what you want. Please owl me back._

_Your loving friend who is very sorry,_

_Emma._

_P.S I'm sorry._

_Black,_

_I don't want to talk to you but in this situation it is necessary to ask you. Where is Emma? I need to owl her and she hasn't owled me yet. As I said, I wouldn't normally talk/owl you, but you seem… almost unnaturally close to Emma._

_Bryce._

_P.S Stay away from my girl._

_P.S.S Or else._

_Kid,_

_Your dumbass boyfriend owled me wanting to know where the hell you are. Don't worry, I just burnt it and pretended I didn't get it. Siriusly (haha I know) though, why don't you just owl him? Hope you are safe and ok._

_Your Bestie,_

_Sirius_

_Siri,_

_Thanks for pretending you didn't know. It's complicated between us right now because he keeps trying to rule over me and change me. I am not going to change for him, for anyone. Thanks for understanding (because I know, being you, that you will). Anyway, I think I might break up with him, the relationship is going nowhere and I'm not exactly happy with him._

_Much love,_

_Emma_

_P.S I miss you and the boys._

_Lils,_

_Do you want to go out with me? What's that? A Yes! Thanks Lils!_

_James Potter._

_James pain-in-the-ass Potter,_

_NO. NO. NO. NO. I don't like you and I never want to go out with you! So go away! Or else._

_Lily Evans._

_Lily,_

_Ooooooooo. Getting a bit feisty there are we? Doesn't matter that's one of the things I __like __ love about you!_

_James_

_Dear Mr Evans,_

_Firstly Sir, I am sorry for the loss of your wife just over a year ago. (Lily's friend Emma told me). I'm sure Lily talks about me and how wonderful I am all the time but I was wondering if I could marry your daughter? Please, I will treat her well._

_Mr James Potter._

_JAMES FRINGING POTTER!_

_NEVER, EVER ASK MY FATHER FOR PERMISSION TO MARRY ME, ESPECIALLY WHEN I HATE YOUR GUTS! LUCKY HE THOUGHT IT WAS A HILARIOUS AND DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS (WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOU INSUFFERABLE FACE!). OH, HE WANTS TO WRITE TO YOU NOW! HA! YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE._

_**Mr Potter,**_

_**Hi, I am Charlus Evans, Lily's father. It was very funny to ask me that, you must be a funny (and brave) bloke to do that and be prepared to face my 'wrath.' Anyway, I have heard of you from Lily. She hates you with a passion, but do not let that get you down. There is a fine line between love and hate. Maybe Lily will pass over hatred and into love. That's what happened to me and Rose anyway. Hard to believe isn't it? She hated me and now look, we have two beautiful kids.**_

_**Good Luck, I look forward to meeting you in person,**_

_**Charlus Evans.**_

_WELL? DID HE YELL AT YOU LIKE I TOLD HIM TO? HE SHOULD OF AND I HOPE YOU GO CRYING TO MUMMY, YOUR EGO PROPERLY DEFLATED AND WOUNDED._

_I HOPE I NEVER HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! ARGH! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING,_

_LILY EVANS._

This one was scrunched up in the floor of Lily's room:

_Hey Lily,_

_So I am writing again, two things could have happened to my last letter: a) The stupid owl lost it. B) you got it, read it, screamed, tore it up and tried to burn it. I hope it was a) but I know you and it was probably b). Oh well, again I apologise for myself and my mother's actions. If it makes you feel any better, we ran into her last week and ended up in St Mungo's. We are out and live though now. Al says hi. Anyway, I want to be friends with you again – not only do I miss you but sleeping with 4 four boys was bad for one night, its gross and it stinks like hell in there._

_Missing you heaps,_

_Emma._

_Lil,_

_I'm begging now, on my knees. Please, I'm sorry! Please, write back!_

_Emma._

_Lily,_

_Look, I really miss you. Nothing happened between James and I, we grew up together and we are best friends. Lily, he loves you. Please._

_Emma._

_Lily Maree Evans,_

_I am risking everything, both mine and Al's lives to send you these letters. I'm sorry. What more do you want? The Queen to apologise on my behalf, because lovely, if that's what you want, you won't be getting it._

_Your slightly pissed friend,_

_Emma._

_Sirius, James, Peter and Remus,_

_Don't write after you get this. We are at St Mungo's. Death Eater (ex-mother) found us and attacked. We fought hard but we don't know what happened to her (not that we care). Told St. Mungo's that we ran into an Acromantacula and a Manticore. They believed us (how thick are they – manticores are in a completely different country *facepalm*, good one Al) Anyway. Don't write and don't freak, we'll be out tomorrow sometime, be careful and I'll owl when/if it's safe too._

_Much, Much Love,_

_Emma_

_P.S Missing you guys like crazy._

_P.P.S Have owled Lily about a gazillion times and no reply! Has James been messaging her again and asking her out? Ha! Would have loved to seen her face! Xo_

_The start of the 4__th__ year, Platform 9 ¾_

Emma and Al apparated at Platform 9 ¾, but Al had to leave immediately for fear of someone following them. Emma kissed his cheek and then disappeared into the crowd to find the boys. She ran into James, Remus and Peter, hugging them each tightly, reflecting the stressful three months they spent apart. As she pulled away James appraised her carefully, she was a lot thinner then when they had last seen each other, she had bags under her eyes from sleepless nights and her eyes and a small flicker of fear in the back of her eye. She grinned and any negative effects of her holidays disappeared, she was genuinely happy to see them.

"Hi guys… Where's Sirius?" They gulped and shifted their eyes away awkwardly and gulped nervously.

Right now, they knew where he was, Bryce had asked to see him. He had walked up and demanded (rather rudely they felt) that Sirius come with him for a 'talk.' Sirius had complied, a look shot at the boys telling them not to follow or worry.

"He went that way…" Remus trailed off, unsure whether or not to tell her what and with whom he was. Emma glanced at him and nodded,

"Let me guess – Bryce took him." She said and laughed when their faces turned incredulous.

"How did you know that?! We didn't say anything!" Peter shrieked. Emma slung an arm around his shoulders and smiled,

"You didn't have to Petey, my dear chum. I have sixth sense for predicting these things," She said in a ridiculously posh British accent that had them all clutching their sides with laughter.

Lily was watching from a distance. Emma's last letter and nearly ripped out her heart. _I am risking everything, both mine and Al's lives to send these letters. _She seemed ok, maybe favouring her left arm a little. But, even though it hurt and Lily missed Emma terribly, Emma had betrayed her and that was the bottom line. Even though she had maintained her innocence, Lily couldn't believe her, especially after she had hugged them all.

Lily was bitter and now she only saw James' faults: his arrogance, pigheadness and the annoying hair-ruffling. She only saw Emma's faults: Her rushing-into-things-without-thinking habits, her-cranky-when-waking, her swearing, ruthless in revenge, her pranks and her b*tch of a mother.

In reality, each of their faults that Lily picked probably made them better people and they were so small, but when you picked at them like that, it made them seem like awful people, especially Emma. When she says Emma swears, she doesn't swear willy-nilly (she did swear when necessary) but she wasn't a girl who would shriek when you said 'crap.'

It wasn't healthy for all that hatred and anger to be left inside Lily bubbling away, she needed to let it out, she needed to just yell at Emma, instead of letting it fester like it was.

**Meanwhile, on the train…**

Sirius was walking beside Bryce wondering what in Merlin's saggy Y-fronts he wanted. Then Bryce spoke,

"I owled you on the holidays." Sirius gave a non –committal grunt.

"You lied. You knew where she was and you didn't tell me." Again, Sirius didn't reply.

"Why? Was it because she was with you? Were you together, cheating on me? Black, I'm warning you." Sirius looked at Bryce in disbelief.

"Cheating?! Why would she do that? With me?! What are you on mate?" Even as he said it, he felt a ridiculous bubble of hope rising inside of him.

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you." Bryce replied, half to himself.

"So, this year, you are going to stay away from her." Bryce continued, jabbing his wand in Sirius' throat. That, in its self was reason enough to make him mad, but telling him to stay away from Emma was enough to make him snap.

"WHAT!" He bellowed. Another jab with the wand. Ouch.

"Stay away, don't talk to her, think about her or look at her. Understood?" Bryce growled.

"No! I don't you are robbing her of her friend, you are stealing her freedom – which she loves. So, no, I don't understand."

"Let me put it simply for you," he began but was cut off by a commotion down the corridor.

"If you ever speak to my girlfriend again, I will kill you." He hissed.

"Sirius!" Emma screeched, running into view, even though her boyfriend was standing right there, she hugged Sirius first, throwing him against the compartment. Bryce shot him a filthy look and stalked off without a word. Sirius steadied himself, and a broad grin stretched across both their faces.

"Hey kid, how was the holidays?" He teased, knowing hers would have been horrible.

"Just fantastic, yours?" She asked, knowing his, being in a family of Death Eaters and potential Death Eaters, would have also been terrible.

Unconsciously, they hadn't moved from their hugging position, her arms were still around his neck and his were still around her waist. There was a silence and they stopped looking into each other's eyes and looked away in silence.

10 minutes later Sirius jogged over to his friends, Emma catcalling and yahooing from his back. They both had huge smiles and when Sirius stopped, they said at the same time,

"We've got a compartment, let's go." They all grinned in spite of themselves, Emma and Sirius sounded hilarious when they spoke at the same time. James raised an eyebrow,

"How long did it take you to practice that?" He asked, they both grinned simultaneously,

"We didn't." They said at exactly the same time. They laughed and led the way to the compartment. As the train left the station, Emma stood up and said,

"I have to find my pain-in-the-ass boyfriend and have a little heart-to-heart. Bye!" She fluttered her fingers and left, the boys except for Peter noting that she took her wand.

Not 5 minutes later while the guys discussed their Animagus transformations but Emma came back,

"So, to recap, I'm a stag, you're a rat Peter and Sirius is a dog." Emma walked in to hear the last 4 words and she laughed,

"What have you done this time Siri?" She laughed.

"What? Oh… erm…" Sirius trailed off, trying to think of a reasonable excuse for being called a dog. Luckliy Remus diverted Emma's attention.

"How was Bryce?"

"Hmph. Don't even get me started on him." Without any further prompting, she launched into an explanation of how he ignored her for FOREVER and then when she finally got to talk to him he kissed her, and then lectured her about hanging around with Remus, Peter, James and Sirius. She sighed and lay down with her head in Sirius' lap and her feet in Peter's. At this precise moment, Lily walked past and Emma started to rise to go and talk to her but she was stopped with an absolutely murderous glare from Lily, Emma shrunk back to where she had been lying down and she fell asleep…;

_After Dinner that night, Shared Common Room approx. 10 o'clock…_

They weren't doing much, just playing Exploding Snap but Lily had managed to yell at him and now she was curled up in an armchair on the other side of the Common Room, reading and shooting glares at him, Remus and Peter. James sighed and rubbed a tired hand through his hair. Emma and Sirius had left for the start-of-term prank – they had planned the entire thing and he couldn't wait to see it, but he was also looking forward to bed.

As if on cue, the portrait opened, bringing everyone's attention to the door. Sirius emerged, Emma sitting in his back, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder, lips slightly parted – asleep. People moved to see her and Bryce – Merlin hurry up and kill the idiot – said really loudly and inconsiderately,

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with her?" Sirius swung his hips procovatively – making girls swoon (he only did it because he knew Emma was about to slide of backwards) – and replied,

"She fell asleep while we were in the kitchens so I brought her back."

"What – weren't you man enough to wake her." Truthfully, no, Sirius wasn't, he had faced her wrath for doing so before without reason and also she looked so peaceful asleep. When Sirius said nothing, Bryce stepped forward,

"I'll do it then. EMMA! WAKE UP!" He yelled, right in her ear – and she woke with a shriek, gripping Sirius' neck for dear life she tumbled backwards – taking him with her – at the sudden shift in gravity. They tumbled to the ground, rolling expertly to avoid hurting themselves. Emma staggered to her feet and swore loudly, rounding on her waker,

"What the bloody freaking hell was that about?" He started to reply but she cut him off,

"No, you know what, stay the freaking hell away from me. Piss off." She growled staggering to her feet and storming from the room, to the boys dorm. Bryce now knew why Black hadn't woken her. She was downright scary. Sirius smirked at how her hair seemed to fan out around her whenever she got really mad.

Lily walked over, preparing to give them a massive telling off from disrupting the peace of the Common Room when Emma reappeared, muttering furiously under her breath.

"Sirius where in Merlin's left balls did you put my alarm clock?" She was still furious about being awoken and she was going to take it out on everyone.

"On the table beside my bed." He replied, making placating gestures with his hands.

"Well the stupid effing thing isn't there, is it? So Merlin help me go effing find it!" She yelled, storming back into the boy's dorm.

"EMMA WINESMITH! There is no need for that kind of language!" Lily yelled after her. The reply came, slightly muffled by the wall.

"There is every effing reason to effing swear! My effing clock has been effing stolen and it's the most effing important thing to me! I need to effing find it!"

"Can't you just go get another one?" Lily replied calmly. Emma appeared at the door, her hair looking like she had tried to rip it out and her eyes unfocused and blood shoot.

"No. I can't, Daddy charmed it and since I don't have him, I need that CLOCK. So don't effing tell me to effing calm down, I need it! Which dick took it?" She looked like she was having a break down.

Sirius got up and led her back to the dorm before she could pull her wand out and hex every breathing object. As he entered his dorm, it looked like freshly caught Cornish Pixies had been released in there. The mattresses had been ripped off the bed and feathers from pillows floated down onto them. The drawers of the cabinet had been ripped out of their sockets and their trunks were open, their contents strewn around the room. Sirius gently set Emma down on the bed, and she just sat there, shaking looking around frantically.

It took Sirius the majority of 2 hours to convince Emma that they would find it in the morning and that it ok to sleep.

The next morning, they sat down for breakfast and Emma seemed to perk up from her previously downtrodden state. She plucked a piece of fruit off the bench and sat down, leaning on Sirius' shoulder smirking to herself. Sirius smirked at her and plucked another piece of fruit off the bench. James appeared on Sirius' other side.

"Hark! I never thought I would see the day that Sirius Black eating fruit!" He teased before sitting down, grabbing a bowl of porridge to eat. Remus and Peter walked up and sat down, grabbing bacon and eggs to eat.

"So, guys, when is this big start-of-term prank going to happen?" Remus asked. Sirius and Emma glanced at each other and identical, maniacal grins spread across their faces.

"Oh, in a minute." They said at the exact same time again. They laughed. And then suddenly, Remus grew feather in his arms and Peter had a beak. About 50% of the school were shrieking because the same thing was happening to them. James, Emma and Sirius were nearly wetting themselves they were laughing that hard.

"Oh, don't laugh too hard Jamesie." Emma laughed, wiping a laughter tear from her eye.

"Why no-" James started, but never go to finish, suddenly his hair was electric blue, and it stood on end like he'd had a shock. He had, in a way, they'd put specially developed edible shockers in the porridge so they would walk around receiving shocks. The only food not pranked was the grapes, so Emma and Sirius had made sure to only put them in the middle of the Gryffindor table, where they would sit. The pair lapsed into uncontrollable giggles and sniggers. Only stopping when a voice over their shoulder said,

"I'm assuming that you know what happened here Emsie." Emma hated being called 'Emsie.' So she knew who it was immediately. Emma turned to see Bryce receive another shock and the feathers on his arms change colour.

"I have no idea what happened here. I don't know why you are asking me." She managed between giggles.

"Yea, we must have just got lucky and not eaten anything pranked." Sirius agreed, sniggering at James' face.

"Right. Pranking King and Queen not being behind a prank and yet getting off unscathed." Bryce snorted derisively.

Emma wasn't paying attention anymore. She caught sight of Bellatrix Black, a seventh year Slytherin waving a smashed in clock around, watching Emma as she did so. Sirius noticed it too and as Emma started to get up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down. She was growling quietly and muttering curses under her breath.

Bryce, Merlin please strike him dead, hadn't noticed any of this and only saw Sirius holding Emma's waist.

"Get your hands off her." Sirius turned to glare at him before murmuring in Emma's ear.

"Not now, you can get revenge later, not now."

As it turns out that it is exactly what happened that night. Quidditch trials were the next day and Emma was trialling for Chaser. She was incredibly nervous and was walking the halls of Hogwarts to relax herself. Well, that was the idea until she heard Lily scream. It wasn't a there-is-a-spider-in-my-bed-get-it-out scream, it was a Holy-mother-of-Merlin-that-hurts. Emma, looking back later, never knew how she knew it was Lily, she just did. It was time to right the wrongs done and save Lily.

She jogged around the corner, Lily's scream getting louder. She nearly ran into the wall of Immovable Fire, stopping to think briefly she yelled,

"DINGLE!" There was a loud crack and a small elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress Emma?" The elf squeaked.

"Ok, Dingle. Listen carefully, I need you to go find James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Tell them that Emma is on floor 5 and to go get Dumbledore and as many teachers because there is an attack on a student. Go all that Dingle?" Emma said quickly.

"Yes Mistress Emma."

"Great, go now and tell them to hurry." The elf nodded and disappeared with a loud crack.

Emma sucked in a deep breath and launched herself through the fire. When she landed on the other side in a cat-like way, she extinguished the fire that had caught on her clothing. She turned, wand extended in front of her to see Lily backed up against the wall, bleeding and exhausted. The figure leaning over her turned in surprise to see Emma. Emma knew who is was immediately. Bellatrix Black.

"STUPEFY!" Bellatrix screeched.

"Confringo!" Emma bellowed, rage threatening to bubble over. The wall above Bella's head exploded, rubble flying around and it would have crushed Lily except Emma had cast a charm to protect Lily but letting it look like she was buried.

"Idiot, now you've almost killed the filthy mudblood." Rage overflowed, consuming Emma.

"Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Furnuclous!" Emma yelled, jets of light flying at Bellatirx.

"You are going to have to do better then that Blood Traitor! Sectumsepra!" Blood started to seep through her shirt. Emma had heard the spell, felt the blood start to soak through but there was no pain. She was throwing jinxes and hexes at incredible speed and her adrenaline was pumping.

"Impedimenta!" Bellatirx bellowed, Emma blocked it, but during that time, Bellatrix had high-tailed away. Emma staggered, the after-effects of multiple deep cuts and 3rd degree burns were setting in. She lifted the rubble and removed the bubble that protected Lily. Lily was conscious, in quite a bit of pain but it was bearable. Emma bent over, helped Lily to stand, wrapped Lily's arm around her shoulders and helped her limp towards the wall of fire.

As they reached it, it was reduced to a spark and Dumbledore was standing there, his wand raised and smiling softly. James and Sirius sprinted to the girls, Emma insisting that Lily's condition was so serious that Emma could walk while they carried Lily. It may have worked because she was standing up straight and her eyes were focused but she collapsed half way through her incredibly convincing speech onto Sirius. Sirius accepted this philosophically and picked her up, James copying him and picked Lily up. They carried the girls to the Hospital Wing, Sirius' shirt becoming soaked in blood and Emma's face becoming more and more pale. The last thing she said before she passed out was:

"You were right Black. Revenge IS sweet." Sirius and James chuckled to themselves.

Two days later, Lily had been discharged and Emma had tried to sneak out a 20 times. Each time, she collapsed half way from her destination and someone had to carry her back, but today was important, it was vital that Emma got to the Quidditch trials. She sat on her bed, toying with her wand, bored. This was an act, she glanced at the clock, checking the time. It was 5:15pm. Time to start. She mimed yawning and falling asleep, Mistress Pomfrey, thinking she was asleep, closed the curtains. Then, Emma cast a Disillusionment Charm and she disappeared, sneaking down to the Quidditch Pitch.

She had to stop multiple times because she couldn't breathe and her legs weren't supporting her. She was still incredibly frail and weak. She got to the pitch after half an hour walking and she removed the charm. She did it in front of Sirius and he nearly shit himself.

"What in Circe's name are you doing here?" He said.

"Trying out for Chaser. I couldn't miss it." Emma puffed out, bent double, trying to recover her breath. Sirius grinned dryly,

"You had to do it the hard way didn't you?"

"Hard way? What do you mean?"

"You know the Captain would have postponed the trials for you if you wanted him to."

Emma shrugged as if to say 'I'm trying out today no matter what.'

As it turned out, she outflew everyone except possibly James and was awarded Chaser 3 and Sirius accompanied her back to the Hospital Room.

She was laughing until Bryce ran up,

"Emma! Where have you been! Mistress Pomfrey was looking for you!"

"I went to Quidditch Tryouts. I got Chaser." She beamed wearily at him.

"Oh? You had to go to Tryouts! Emma you would have been hurt! This is all your fault Black!" Bryce rounded onto Sirius. Thankfully, Emma stepped in,

"He didn't have anything to do with it! He had no idea I was coming, I snuck out by. My. Self." Emma's voice dropped dangerously, so low that Bryce thought that she was calm and collected, but she was far from it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the Hospital Wing." She nodded good-bye to Sirius, ignored Bryce and marched to the Hospital, this time taking a full hour because she was so tired and worn out from both the trials and the walk to and from the pitch. Needless to say, Poppy fussed over Emma for a good 20m minutes before she was allowed to sleep.

"Harry." Harry was jerked back into the present, he looked up and stared. Another woman was there, she stood chin up, smiling at him, Sirius' arm around her waist. He could she her but she wasn't as solid-looking as the others. Still, she was the most beautiful looking woman (apart from Ginny and Lily but he was biased).

"Sirius, how did you get someone so beautiful?" Harry asked, she was indeed, she had no flaws or imperfections. Emma smiled softly and glanced at Sirius' outraged expression.

"I guess I fell for his charm H." She called him H. He could vaguely remember someone calling him that but he wasn't sure who.;

"If you go to Grimmauld Place Number 12, and scratch Orion Black's beard you'll find something you'll love H." She said smiling, although she was visible her voice sounded like it was coming from light-years away. He nodded and disapparated to the door step of aforementioned house.

He walked in and found the portrait of Orion Black smiling imperiously to them. Harry rolled the stone in his hand three times and the figures appeared again. Emma nodded, and Harry scratched Orion's beard. A door appeared and as Harry opened it, he was confronted with hundreds of photos, covering the walls. Sirius grinned, and said,

"When I still lived with my family, I made this room and I cast a charm, so that anything important happened, it would have a photo taken of it and placed here."

Harry walked up to a wall and saw each photo was of them dressed up in beautiful dresses and the guys in suits, others in Quidditch Team uniform, mud splatters on their robes and beaming smiles, pranks going off and the so-to-be-known-as Marauders and Emma laughing merrily in the back ground. Emma and James standing in front of gobsmacked Sirius and Lily roaring with silent laughter – holding onto each other for support. There was 6 more, by themselves on the wall, Emma and Sirius standing together looking at the photos of themselves sadly.

"What are those ones of?" Harry asked, wandering closer. Emma drew back and gestured to them.

Emma and Sirius, they were kissing in front of the Gryffindor fire on the couch. Her arms were around his neck and in his hair. One of Sirius' hands was on the small of her back but the other was stroking her cheek so gently.

Harry gazed at it.

"Was that your first official couple kiss?" He asked. Emma laughed and Sirius chuckled merrily.

"You could call it that, but…" They trailed off, speaking at same time. Harry grinned as Sirius pecked Emma on the lips. Emma smiled at him.

This one was of Sirius and Emma, he was down on one knee, gazing at Emma – she was nodding – and he stood up, kissed her and then, there was a ring on each of their left hands. Harry noted with surprise how young they were – barely 18/

"You guys were engaged?" Harry asked incredulously – Sirius had always seemed like a player, not the type to settle down or plan to. Sirius nodded and pointed at the next one.

Sirius and Emma, walking down the aisle, arm in arm, loving and adoring looks shared before they got to the end and they kissed. She looked so stunning and so happy. Sirius looked like he was about to explode with happiness and pride. Again, Harry noted that the time between proposing and the wedding must have been months, not years.

"You were married?" Harry asked again and they nodded as one and Emma, had tears trickling down her face slowly pointed to the next one.

Lily and James, they were dancing at their own wedding and off to one side Harry could see Emma and Sirius watching, Emma's stomach ballooning in front of her. They looked so young – only 19 – and yet here Emma and Sirius were, expecting their first child and Lily and James were getting married. At this age, Harry was training to be an Auror, only dating Ginny and not really thinking of marriage.

"You were pregnant?" Harry said quizzically.

"Stop guessing, just look." Lily told him gently.

Emma was in Hospital Wing, a baby in her arms. She looked at the child in awe, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips. Sirius was looking over her shoulder, another child in his arms; an amazed grin on his face. Harry realised that, had they lived, the kids would be a year older than him. Slightly younger (but probably not naughtier or cheekier) than George and his late twin, Fred.

"You had twins?" Now, you could hear Emma sobbing.

"Yes. They were beautiful." That was when Harry noticed her right arm was slightly extended, holding something and Sirius kept glancing above his head.

It was Harry's christening. And standing where the godparents stood (Harry knew from his own three kids Christenings) was Emma and Sirius.

"You were my godmother?" Emma nodded and said,

"H, you were best friends with my pair of wild boys. And we had always been good friends with your parents and Sirius was godfather, so…" Harry noticed in every photo, she was smiling and laughing.

There was two more, on the floor. One was split one side Emma and the other Sirius, both with hollow, empty faces. They looked like they hadn't slept (blood-shot eyes and bags under their eyes the size of Hagrid) and looking like half of them had died.

The next was split as well. Emma on one side and Sirius on the other. They were dressed to the nines and had partners but Harry noticed Emma throw a longing look over to Sirius and he shot a hard glare back, Emma looked away, a pained expression on her face.

**A/N So the last bit is a sneak peek about where this story ends up. No, I'm not finishing the story now (or any time soon) but I thought you would like to know what happens after Hogwarts and such. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think! **


	11. The Boggarts

It was winter now and one late afternoon Emma and Sirius snuck out to put in place a prank set to go off as people ice skated on the Lake. According to the plan, the ice was supposed rock from side to side like a giant seesaw. Ever since Emma had been released from the Hospital Wing she had been relentlessly throwing herself into pranks. The ones she created were some of the best Hogwarts had seen in years. Who could forget the statues coming to life and herding everyone down into the basement for a food fight? Or the exploding-on-touch food? They were hilarious. Needless to say, Emma got in huge trouble – only because she owned up every time. The Marauders then owned up because it would be unfair to leave Emma with all the blame (they had helped), plus they loved the attention they received from it all.

"Is it ready yet?" Sirius asked for the 20th time.

"No." Emma muttered. Suddenly she received a shove from behind, whirling around to grab hold of whoever had pushed her, she grabbed Sirius. Caught unaware, they both tumbled into the freezing water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~James and Peter were playing Chess, Remus was instructing Peter because Peter played dismally. The portrait swung open to reveal a saturated Emma and Sirius. Emma looked slightly ticked off (putting it nicely) she stormed in, followed by Sirius who was snickering and trying not to stare at the lacy purple bra under Emma's now see-through shirt. James grinned toothily and asked,

"What happened?" Both started talking in tandem – almost likes twins they were so in sync.

"I was busy doing the prank –" Emma began.

"It looks amazing by the way." Sirius continued.

"Then, this git decided to push me into the –"

"Water. To be fair she was –"

"Just bending over minding my own business." Sirius flashed her a grin. They were seated in front of the fire.

"So, I shoved her in and then the idiot –" He nudged her affectionately with his shoulder and she grinned at him.

"I grabbed him, thinking he would be stable and not let me fall in."

"But, she caught me by surprise and we-" Sirius glanced at Emma, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Fell in." She finishes and the pair collapsed into giggles. Not long after, the entire Common Room was in stitches too.

"What's going on?" Bryce had just walked in.

Emma smirked and lept up.

"Oh, Siri and I were just telling a funny story." She laughed.

"But, you're all we-" Before he could finish, Emma hugged him, making him soaking wet.

"EMMA!" He roared and she laughed. She walked over and sat next to Sirius, Sirius throwing an arm around her shoulders. Sirius looked Bryce straight in the eye and smirked.

The Marauders were the first people to walk in their DADA lesson. Last was Emma and Lily. Lily was cursing James to the deepest pit in hell after he had made a leprechaun sing a love song to her about 'how great James Potter would be as a boyfriend.' Emma secretly found the entire thing hilarious, but she kept this too herself.

"Good Morning class, today we will be looking at Boggarts." There was a hum of conversation that resonated around the room. Emma and Sirius had their heads bent close together, murmuring quietly.

"Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is? Miss Evans?" Lily's hand was predictably the first in the air. The professor noticed Emma and Sirius' muttering soon after Lily had finished talking.

"Miss Winesmith, seeing as you are so well informed in this particular area, you can tell us what spell we need to use to banish them."

"No, make it bright blue." Emma whispered, her cheekbones going faintly pink as she realised the entire class was looking at her expectantly.

"Er…"

"What? Weren't you listening Miss Winesmith?"

"No, I mean yes! The spell is Ridikulous." She had just received a note from Remus detailing the spell.

"Correct, Miss Winesmith. Mr Boot?" The professor continued on with the lesson.

Suddenly a great yell attracted the class' attention. The Slytherin's in the class had hair that was bright blue with either yellow lightning or pink polka dots. The class roared with laughter, clutching stitches in their sides.

"Winesmith! Black! Detention, Saturday, 6 o'clock, my office. Be punctual, please." The professor managed the majority (except for Emma, Sirius, Remus, Peter and James) to be quiet and they all lined up.

One by one, they faced the Boggart. Remus went first. The Boggart turned in Sirius, "Why would we be friends with you?" it whispered. It turned into James, "A freak like you should be locked up." Crack, it turned into Peter, "You know we only pretend to be friends with you." Crack. Emma, it began to speak when Remus whispered weakly,

"Ridikulous." The three boys picked Emma up by her legs so she was standing in mid-air, supported by their arms.

"SURPRISE! JOKES REMUS!" The four Boggarts creatures laughed as did the class.

James was next. Crack. The Boggart turned into Lily, spread-eagle and dead. Crack. Dead Mr and Mrs Potter. Crack Dead Sirius, Emma, Peter and Remus. James eyes widen and he went white.

Emma leaned over to whisper in a startled Lily's ear,

"He really does love you, you know." Lily turned to see Emma grinning at her and Sirius leaning on her like they had not a care in the world. Lily turned back to see the Boggart turn into her, except she was dead, bloody and torn to shreds. James mouthed a word and then repeated in a stronger voice,

"Ridikulous." The Boggart changed to Sirius who said,

"Look, Jamsie-poo, I kicked the bucket!" Sure enough, a knocked over bucket appeared at his feet. James chuckled weakly and turned to the real people who the Boggart had imitated, avoiding Lily's eyes.

The other four (Remus, Peter, Emma and Sirius) pounced on him as soon as he walked past them and hugged him.

"Miss Evans, you are next." The professor called. Lily took a deep breath and stepped forward. The Boggart vanish but suddenly the entire room was black, she couldn't see anyone and she felt like the darkness was suffocating her. She nearly had a panic attack, but when she heard in what seemed like the distance,

"I told you the mudblood was too weak." Lily snarled and said firmly,

"Ridikulous."

The Boggart turned into sunshine and Lily could see the person who she had heard mutter 'mudblood' had blood and tentacles sprouted from his face. She turned to speak to Emma but found both her friend and James being held back, their wands being held by Peter.

"Emma, that was a nice hex, calm down. You've taught him a lesson he won't forget." Sirius grunted as he held Emma around the waist, her legs kicking in mid-air as she struggled to get free. James was wearing a similar enraged expression on his face and it took both Remus and Peter to hold him back from actually killing the bloke.

Lily walked past them both (still straining against their captors. Although, Sirius looked like he was having a hard time not letting Emma kill the Slytherin and not doing it himself) and patted Emma soothingly on the arm and glared daggers at James.

"Miss Winesmith, Mr Potter and Mr Lestrange, detention. Tomorrow 6 o'clock." THAT knocked the fight out of both James and Emma.

"Miss Winesmith, you are next."

Emma went white and stepped forward. Crack. The boggart turned into Sirius fighting a Death Eater. As she instinctively stepped forward to help, she found she couldn't move. Sirius turned into Lily, James, Remus, Peter and then again Sirius. Emma was straining now and as she continued to watch, (as was the class) Lily and Sirius were killed. A strangled sob/growling noise was emitted from her throat. She then seemed to remember it was just a Boggart as she shook her head and said clearly,

"Ridikulous."

The boggart-Sirius hopped up and said,

"Look, I'm pushing up daisies Em!" He winked as a bunch of daisies appeared in his hands. She laughed weakly and walked back past the line, hugging Sirius and staying like that for several minutes. Her head was nestled in the crook of his shoulder, arms around his neck. Sirius had his chin resting on her head, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Lily and Remus both noted that Bryce wasn't involved in her fears. Hmm…

"Mr Black, please."

Sirius stepped forward confidently. Crack. It was Sirius himself, but the mask marked him as a Death Eater. What was under his feet ellicted gasps from everyone in the class. James, Remus, Emma and Peter. Dead. Sirius went white, paler than Malfoy.

"R-R-Ridikulous." He gasped out and suddenly everyone was standing, stretching and they heard Emma murmur,

"Nice sleep, I had." The class giggled and Emma grinned unabashedly.

"Good work Mr Black, Mr Boot, you're next."

Bryce stepped forward as Sirius moved back beside Emma – the pair having a silent conversation with their eyes. As Bryce watched, she stroked his face and smiled softly at Sirius. Envy surged through his belly.

Crack. The Boggart turned into Emma and Sirius. And they were snogging the pants off each other.


	12. If that makes sense

**A/N: Hello again, sorry it was so long, but I'm back! hope you enjoy this one and tell me what you think!**

Once glance at Emma and Sirius said everything, they were purposely avoiding each other's eyes, Emma's cheeks, ears and her neck disappearing into her shirt were bright pink. Sirius was looking uncharacteristically awkward. Emma was looking both furious and embarrassed. Her right eyebrow was raised, arms folded across her chest and her other lowered into a frown. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

Bryce's eyes widened and he murmured sheepishly, evading Emma's eyes,

"Ridikulous."

The Boggart Emma leapt back, feverishly wiping a hand over her mouth, spitting out,

"You taste awful."

The class giggled and Sirius' current girlfriend, Hestia, whispered saucily in his ear,

"You don't taste awful, babycakes." Emma heard and tossed her long braid over her shoulder. Sirius snuck a look at her and decided to stay out of her hexing range.

Peter was up next. He got up in front of the Boggart. Crack. It turned into Peter and he was dead, spread-eagle and ominously still.

"Ridikulous." Peter whispered. Crack. The Peter-Boggart flapped his arms and rose in the air, flying.

The professor banished the Boggart into the cupboard and the class was dismissed. Before Bryce could make his escape though, Emma – with her jaw clenched – ground out,

"Bryce. Here. Now. Talk. 5 minutes." He ducked his head and shuffled as the rest of the class walked out the door, casting curious glances at the silent couple. As the last person – Sirius - walked out the door, Emma flicked her wand and the door slammed shut, locking instantly. She flicked her wand again and cast _Muffilato _non-verbally. This was because she knew the others would be trying to listen in on their conversation.

Of course, Sirius, being the meddling Marauder he is, muttered the counter-charm, so everyone in the corridor could hear the massive screaming match that was about to happen.

"What did you want to talk to me about darl?" Bryce asked.

"There is a bloody war about to start and you're worried about me cheating on you!" she began, not quite yelling yet.

"Well…I…uh…don't think this war will um… affect us as much." Bryce muttered, finding something vastly interesting in his shoes.

"Anyone of us could be killed AND YOU'RE HERE –" she was screaming at him, but he cut her off.

"Do you think I didn't notice that you weren't worried about my death?!" he yelled straight back at her. She purposely ignored him, continuing her rant.

"YOU NEED TO SORT OUT YOUR PROIRITIES! UNTIL YOU DO, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Emma thundered, storming out the door before Bryce could reply. Sirius was waiting for her and she flung herself at him, burying her head into the crook of his neck and he held her until her breathing slowed considerably.

"Sorry, I was just so…urgh! Mad!" Emma said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Don't worry yourself kid, you had to just let it all out. Deep breaths." Sirius said and as Bryce slipped out of the classroom, Sirius sent a silent stinging hex at him. Bryce yelped and looked around, his eyes resting balefully on his girlfriend in the arms of another guy. Sirius grinned and held Emma until she said with a sigh,

"Do you think I went too far?" Sirius feigned innocence.

"What with? I couldn't hear anything, kid." She giggled.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat before I pass out with hunger." Sirius was rewarded with a dazzling grin from Emma. She leapt onto his back, saying haughtily,

"Forward peasant, the Queen must satisfy her hunger at post haste!"

Sirius laughed, shaking his head at her antics and jogged to the Great Hall. They reached the Hall, chuckling over Sirius' re-enactment of the kids on the Black Lake after their prank. Emma was still on his back during the re-enactment and nearly fell off several times, much to the amusement of Sirius. As they entered the hall, the shouting match reached their ears.

"FOR THE LAST TIME POTTER I-"

"Last time? Who said this was going to be the last time I asked you out?"

"I DID, BECAUSE I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ARRGOANCE AND YOUR-"

"What about you? Missy Prissy is perfect is she?"

"DON'T CALL ME MISSY-"

"And what – you're allowed to call me an Arrogant Toad?"

"WELL YOU ARE, YOU'RE-"

"Yes, yes, I know I'm hot and sexy, but-"

"YOU ARE NOT-"

"Anyway, if you think I'm an arrogant and you call me accordingly, then why can't I call you Missy Prissy if I think it's true?"

"Because-"

"Anyway Lils-"

"DON'T CALL ME 'LILS'!"

"Its just one date and who knows, you might find yourself attracted by the famous James Potter Charm."

"NO!"

Sirius and Emma interrupted the fight, dragging their respective best friends to opposite ends of the Gryffindor table.

The next day was the first Quidditch match if the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Emma was incredibly nervous and as she walked the 4th year boys dormitory – she still slept there because she said it made the nightmares go away – she was bombarded with helpful tips from people who weren't actually on the team.

"Fly into the wind-"

"Watch for bludgers."

"Fly on an angle."

"Let James and Frank do all the work."

"Don't fly on an angle."

"Get into the game."

"Forget about the bludgers."

Emma was extremely thankful when Sirius and James appeared and told everyone to get lost everyone to shut up unless they wanted to be publicly pranked by the Marauders. She shot them both a grateful glance and ran down to breakfast before anyone else could give her 'helpful' hints for the game. Of course, the Slytherins tried to do the same, only theirs wasn't so helpful.

"Run into the bludgers."

"Fall off your broom."

"Run into the goalposts."

"Fly into the ground."

"Pass the Quaffle to our Chasers."

"Fly into the crowd."

"Drop the Quaffle."

"Don't even try to score."

"Die."

She ignored them and sat, munching on her toast. Emma didn't look nervous – she looked really calm, as if on drugs – but on the inside she was freaking out. Sirius appeared with the rest of the Marauders and sat down beside her, squeezing her shoulder gently. The Slytherins had cleared out the minute the boys had appeared. James was looking a bit green and Sirius wasn't talking. Much. Lily appeared and sat further down the table with Hestia, Marlene and Alice, she was alternating between glares at James and reassuring looks at Emma.

"Alright team, let's go." The captain for Gryffindor said, after pretending to eat for ten minutes. Emma stood, still eating her toast and followed the team towards the doors, a bounce in her stride.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Marlene asked, watching Emma walk towards the door. She was the only girl in the team.

"Yes, according to Frank, she's really good." Alice replied. As if Emma had heard them, she flashed them a grin and disappeared out the doors. The four girls sat and ate their breakfast before Lily went and met Snape. She had noticed that he was really chummy with several Slytherins who practiced Dark Magic. She had tried to talk to him about it, but he had ignored her.

"Hey Sev." She called to him.

"Hey Lils." His whole face lit up when he saw her.

"Ready to lose?" she teased playfully.

"Ready to pay me 5 galleons when we win?" he shot back.

"As if, get your galleons ready, my friend." She grinned as they took their places in the stands.

"And here's the Gryffindor team: Potter, Longbottom, Winesmith, Black, Wood, McLaggen and… Jordan! Lily cheered as the team flew laps around the pitch. From what she could see, Emma and Sirius were mucking around.

"Yes, yes, bow down to me peasants." Emma laughed.

"Kiss my ass Slytherin!" Sirius yelled, accompanied by boos from the Syltherins.

They then did a loop-the-loop and collapsed into peals of helpless laughter. The Slytherin team was introduced, but Lily didn't hear any of their names. She was too busy watching Emma and noticing how at ease Emma looked on her broom, even though it was her debut, Emma looked as if she was relaxed as a seasoned player like Potter or Black or Allan Wood.

Emma was nervous, almost freaking out – Sirius could see that. So he did things that she did everyday, mucked around. Madam Brumsteck called the players to the ground for the start of the game. Emma watched apprehensively as her captain, Allan Wood, got his fingers crushed by the Slytherin captain in the handshake. If that was any indication on how the game was going to be, it was going to be rough. All too soon, the snitch and bludgers were released and the Quaffle and the players were in the air.

One of the Slytherin Chasers had the Quaffle tucked under his arm. Emma soared past him, remembering a drill that she'd practised with James and Wood a couple of times.

"James! Number 4!" She called to him and he nodded, swooping and following the Slytherin Chaser from below. Emma zoomed past him, punching the Quaffle straight out of his arm. It tumbled down, straight into James' waiting arms. Emma heard the Slytherin swear, but she was focusing on flanking James. She flew behind him, waiting. Then the opportunity came, James was blocked by two Chasers so he threw it to her. She caught it and rocketed towards the goal posts. Just before she got close enough to score, a Slytherin Beater got in her road. Emma continued flying at him, purposely hitting him and using the momentum, she leaped straight through the goal posts, Quaffle still in her hands. As she went through, she grabbed the pole and spun down it, passing the Quaffle to the Slytherin Keeper. This was the rules. She dimly heard

"AND 10 points to Gryffindor! The score is now 10-0 to Gryffindor!"

Sirius swooped past on his broom, grabbing Emma's outstretched arm and pulling her onto the back of his broom. He smiled contently when he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"Bludger, 3 o'clock."

Emma said, it was her job to keep an eye on the bludgers coming from behind. They had practised this one training session. Sirius swung the Beater's bat backwards without even looking and hit the bludger with a satisfying _smack, _it connected with the Slytherin Keepers head, effectively stopping him from saving the next goal.

"20-0 to Gryffindor!"

Emma smiled grimly, still on Sirius broom. The Slytherin Beater hit the bludger towards them, trying the knock Emma off. Emma saw it and whistled shrilly. The crowd started muttering, what was she doing? Sirius glanced over his shoulder at her, she nodded. Sirius did a barrel roll, and as they flew upside down, Emma let go, hurtling towards the ground. The crowd – bar the Slytherins – were on their feet, screaming, as she plummeted towards the Earth. The bludger connected with her shoulder but she ignored it as she fell. Then, out of nowhere, her broom zoomed underneath her and caught her, she grinned and skyrocketed upwards, snagging a loose Quaffle and scoring before anyone could do anything about it.

"30-0 to Gryffindor!" The announcer, Abercombe, called and was greeted with cheers from Gryffindor.

"Hang on! Jordan's seen the snitch! Old Malfoy hasn't. Jordan stops. What's that in his hand? IT'S THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN 180-0!" Abercombe had to scream the last bit to be heard over the cheers of Gryffindor and the boos of Slytherin.

Emma and Sirius flew to each other and hugged in mid-air, screaming,

"WE WON! WE WON!" Sirius let go and noticed Emma wincing and holding her shoulder where the bludger had hit. He looked at her in concern but she shrugged it off, flying to the ground to hug James. As she pulled back, she grabbed her wand and magically repaired her broken collarbone.

"Well done Emma!" Lily yelled as she ran onto the pitch, holding her 5 galleons in her hand after prising them from Snape. She hugged her best friend and together they made their way up the Common Room, ready to party all night long.

Sirius skulled the Butterbeer. He slammed it down on the table as he gazed at Emma dancing. It wasn't the fact that she was dancing that annoyed him; it was the fact that she was grinding another bloke that wasn't him or her boyfriend. She was singing along to whatever blasted song was playing, her third butterbeer in her hand. Sirius swallowed his Butterbeer and began to make his way over to her, getting the feeling he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaa. Heeeeeyyyy. CaanI…" Sirius trailed off, still staring at how beautiful Emma looked even when she was a bit tipsy and he was mad at her. She looked at him and laughed,

"Sirius are you drunk?" She laughed again as she peered at him, Sirius was swaying in his feet. He didn't reply, merely drinking in her appearance, as if he was chronically dehydrated. She seem to decide that he was in fact drunk and stopped dancing. She took his hand – he relished the closeness – and led him into his dormitory. She stripped him down to his jocks and pushed him into his bed. He was asleep the second his head hit the pillow. In the morning he wouldn't remember whispering to Emma,

"I love you." And he definiately wouldn't remember her soft reply.

"I know you don't mean that, but I love you too." Before brushing his lips with her fingertips and walking from the room.

Neither of them knew that had he remembered that small incident, it would have saved both of them all lot of pain and tears. Literally.

Monday morning rolled around and Sirius knew something was up. Emma was… avoiding spending time alone with him. When they set up a prank Sunday night and Sirius needed someone to go with him, Emma had said she wasn't going. She then made up a lame excuse about 'homework.' Sirius snorted at the thought of it. Like Emma would ever put homework before pranking.

A bonus for the weekend was that Emma and Bryce's relationship was now on tenterhooks, daily rows occurred and Emma had spent more time fuming about Bryce then actually being a good girlfriend. First lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Emma was sitting up the back with the boys, but she seemed to be lost in her thoughts because she wasn't joining into the conversation.

"What do you think of that plan Emma?"

"Kid? Are you even listening?"

"Hello? Anyone in there?" This was accompanied by Remus' hand stuffed in her face.

"EMMA! LILY WAS JUST ATTACKED BY MALFOY!" Peter squealed beside her. Well, that woke her up from her daydream. She hexed Malfoy automatically and the turned back to the boys.

"Sorry, what happened? I wasn't paying attention." This was followed by these responses from the boys,

"No shit."

"Really?"

"I never noticed." She grinned lazily and turned to the front of the room where the professor had just walked in.

"Morning class. Today we are looking at Patronuses. I know it's a bit advanced, but the Ministry has insisted that you learn ii in the light of the… erm… murders. Now, can anyone tell me about the Patronus charm?" Lily of course, punched the air with her fist. As she answered the question, Sirius leaned over and asked Emma, who was wearing a smug smile,

"Good thing you made us practise last term hey." He whispered. She swung her blue eyes on him and answered,

"Of course, my ideas are always brilliant." She didn't feel the need to add that she had needed to learn the Patronus Charm for while she had been on the run with Einstein throughout the holidays. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, when he was cut off,

"Quite right Miss Evans, Mr Black and Miss Winesmith, stop talking please or it will be a detention." They shared a quick grin and listened to the lecture in a relaxed silence. Sirius had a feeling that whatever was bothering was gone after she had remembered all the fun they had trying to learn the Patronus Charm. Sirius then realised he hadn't seen Emma's corporeal Patronus, because she had never been able to get one like that.

"Now the incantation is _Expecto Patronum. _Repeat that a few times please class." The Professor called. As the class repeated the incantation, Emma stared at the ceiling, waving her wand and making it snow.

"Miss Winesmith, since you seem such an expert on the spell, maybe you can tell us what needs to accompany the incantation?" The professor asked, thinking she wouldn't know the answer. Emma flicked her legs off the desk and said,

"The spell needs to be accompanied with a positive memory that fills you up, allowing it to consume you. Then, focus on that memory and the feeling you had during it, say the spell." As she finished, she threw a smug smile at the professor and stuck her feet back on the table. The professor blinked in shock and replied in a distant voice,

"Well, Miss Winesmith, you seem well educated on the matter, I should hope next time Miss Evans or Mr Lupin doesn't help you."

Emma's feet slid off the table and her chair toppled over backwards as she stood up alarmingly fast,

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No, but cheating never gets you anywhere in life, my dear."

"How dare you imply that I did cheat! I didn't! I'll prove it!"

"How?!" Professor Umbridge Senior said lazily, thinking she couldn't do anything about it.

"Like this," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, "_Expecto Patronum!" _ Ashield erupted from her wand and stood infront of her. Emma raised both eyebrows challenging, daring Umbridge to contradict her.

"Well, as good as that shield is Miss Wimesmith, 10 points from Gryffindor for arguing with the teacher, and detention tomorrow night."

Emma's eyebrows shot up higher,

"Detention for being right?" She asked incredulously.

"No, for…" whatever he was about to say was drowned out as Emma swept from the class room, waving her wand so the desks were flung against the wall and the chalkboard near the professor's head exploded.

"Miss Winesmith! Detention for the next two weeks!" Umbridge called, but she didn't hear.

The rest of the class was uneventful as all they did was the theory of Patronuses. Sirius sped from the classroom, Emma's books and detention slip under his arm. He couldn't find her but when he walked out onto the grounds to see if she was out there. Sirius looked and across the Black Lake and he caught a flash of golden blonde hair. Supressing a smile, he jogged around to the other side. When he got there, he opened his mouth to speak when his heart sunk. It wasn't Emma, it was a golden dog, the same breed of dog that his Patronus took the form of and his animagi. The dog looked up. Sirius recoiled in shock, it had Emma's blue eyes, blue eyes that were reflecting the sadness that it was feeling.

"Emma?" Sirius asked tentavitly, feeling like a complete idiot.

The dog tipped its head to one side and smiled.

Smiled. It smiled.

Then, it nodded.

Nodded. The bloody dog nodded.

But it wasn't a dog, the dog that wasn't a dog was Emma. If that made sense.

When he looked up from his musings, the dog that wasn't a dog that was Emma, was Emma. It had transformed into Emma. And she was crying.

"He's dead." She whispered.

**A/N: A mini cliffy! Who is dead (well, i know but I can't tell you that!) Guess, guess! First one to get it right gets virtual hugs and cookies! X**


	13. A Bad Week

**A/N: Hello again! did you guess who's dead? For those you are confused: Emma ran out of class, Sirius found her and she said someone was dead. But who? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"What?" He asked tactlessly, watching as his best friend's eyes seemed to dim with grief. He amended his statement,

"Are you an Animagus?" He asked, nodding to the ground where she had been lying as a dog. Her eyes flickered and she met his concerned gaze with a forced 'I'm completely fine' look.

"Yeah. I'm an unregistered one. Ein…Eins…Al-Al-Albert taught me." And there, that was who was dead. Einstein – well Albert – was in fact dead. He only knew that when the tears started to flow uncontrollably down her face and she sunk to the ground.

"Oh, kid I don't- I mean-well, that's…" She shook her head and he bent down to a similar crouching position. He slipped a finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking him straight in the eye.

"I'm here if you need me." He whispered, wrapping his free arm around her.

And together, they sat for 3 hours, watching the rain fall.

Little did either of the know, eyes watched them, their owner feeling a surge of hatred for Sirius Black and Emma Winesmith.

"Emma, you should tell them."

"No, I don't want to and I don't have to." Already Sirius could see she was putting her mental walls in place, shutting her feelings off to everyone. Only he knew the one secret entrance through the walls.

Sirius and Emma walked up the stairs, stopping in front of the Fat Lady. Sirius tapped her head and said in a sing-song voice

"Wakey wakey!"

"And what hour do you call this?" She asked sleepily

"Uh…. 10 o'clock?" Emma grinned.

"Password?"

Emma grinned at Sirius. "Gee what is the password?" She asked him

"I dunno. Maybe its…" He trailed off, smirking.

"WATERBOMBS!" They both yelled, pelting the Fat Lady with said waterbombs.

They chuckled - Emma weakly – as they walked into the common room.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Sirius said as they walked to the dorm.

The last thing Emma remembered was Sirius' lips brushing the back of her neck as she fell asleep.

Lily's Diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_Severval thing have happened today:_

_Sirius has a new girlfriend, Louise. She follows Emma around like a puppy. She's obsessed with her and I think it bothers Emma, but she doesn't' say anything._

_Emma's been really quiet. I don't know why, she doesn't prank as much or put herself out there with fun ideas and she just stares out the window._

_James asked me out again. I swear, I would rather go out with the Giant Squid then him_

_Sirius knows what's bothering Emma, I heard them whispering about it. And when I asked him later, he got really defensive and yelled at me._

_Sev is hanging out with Avery and Mulicber still and I hate it._

_We won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw but Emma didn't play as well, like she was thinking about something else the entire time._

_She doesn't eat much, Sirius has to nag her to eat the tiniest morsels_

_She's emotionly cut off, she's thrown up mental walls to protect herself._

_Reasons why I think something is bothering Emma:_

_She's so quiet. Usually she never shuts up._

_She's distant. If she's thinking, you have to call her name at least 5 times._

_Her eyes are clouded as if she's hiding something._

_The conversation that I heard between Emma and Sirius that is suspicious went like this:_

_S: What happened?_

_E: I went to meet him where we always do, in Hogsmeade._

_S: And?_

_E: He's a brown tabby cat._

_S: You OK?_

_E: Of course I'm not Sirius Black!_

_S: Ok, ok calm down, what happened next?_

_E: I went looking for him._

_S: As a… (He mouthed something I couldn't see)_

_E: Yes. I looked in the next alley and he… he wasn't a cat anymore and he was… (she was crying) you know…_

_S: (nods) Mhmmm. Did you just leave it…?_

_E: I had to! How would I explain being in Hogsmeade AND no one seeing me?_

_S: yea, okay. (Rubbing her back)_

_Louise: Emma! Sirius! Hi (envelopes Emma in an awkward hug and then nods to Sirius)_

_Ok, back to normal. Diary, what do you think has happened here? I don't know. I just… nothing comes up. Nothing fits or makes sense, which makes me think they were speaking in shorthand. By that, I mean when that pair speak, they know each other's minds so well that they only say the most basic parts of the conversation. It's a pain in the bum to eavesdrop in because, like I said, nothing adds up._

_More on that later._

_Lots of love to my dear confidante,_

_Lily._

Emma was wandering back from her detention with Umbridge Sr. Her hand was bleeding with the words, 'the teacher is always right.' Emma's messy scrawl made it looks sort of cool, if it hadn't been stinging or hurting like crazy. Emma was rounding the corner, about to enter the Great Hall to complain to Sirius about the detention when she was pinned against the wall. By Louise.

"Hey Emma."

"Uh, Hi Louise."

"Call me Lou."

"Ok."

"So, I've been thinking…" 'Lou' started running her fingers through Emma's hair. Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"Always a dangerous pastime for you." Emma joked weakly. Hell, this week was just getting better and better.

"About us, you and me." Lou started. A light flared in Emma's eyes.

"What about us?" Emma asked, hoping to Merlin is wasn't what she thought it was going to be.

"Well, you know, I like you." Louise leaned in closer, making to kiss Emma. Emma nearly lost it. Desparately keeping her cool, she pushed her hand on Lou's face and pushed her away.

"Uh, no thanks. I have a boyfriend." And she sprinted into the hall, not glancing back once.

Sirius was waiting patiently for Emma to come back from detention, he'd already eaten, but he needed to make Emma eat. Not eating wasn't going to bring Al back. Neither did wishing. Then, Emma burst through the doors, her hair mussed and a crazed look in her eyes. Sirius didn't feel like listening to Emma's latest snog session with Bryce.

When she got to him, she opened her mouth, glanced over her shoulder and started talking in a rapid flow,

"Sirius, you need to dump Louise."

"Why? She's nice." Whenever Emma talked about him dumping his latest girlfriend he got defensive.

"She's…she's not straight."

"Jealous? She's curvy, I know." Where was this going he thought.

"No, I mean, she's a les..les…bian." Emma said. She glanced over her shoulder.

"What?"

"She just came onto me and tried to kiss me."

Unbeknownst to either of them Bryce was stalking slowly towards them, an evil smirk on his face. The professors weren't in the Hall because they were in a meeting.

"Sonorous." Bryce muttered, pointing his wand at his throat. Emma and Sirius were still talking but Sirius could see the walls were crumbling and she was going to start showing how she was actually feeling, which was good.

"Listen up everyone!" Bryce called to the entire school, Emma and Sirius spinning in their seats to look at him, "I'm dumping you, and I'll tell everyone why. She cheats, every single day with Sirius Black. She never acts like I'm her boyfriend. I pity the guy who'll date her, because she'll treat you like shit."

Emma was gazing at him, fury written on her face. Sirius was watching Emma with a mixture of joy, pity and wariness.

"You're a bitch and I never want to have anything to do with you." He waved his wand and his voice turned down to normal. Emma gazed at her plate in silence, Lily, James, Remus and Peter came jogging over.

"Emma are-"

"How are."

"He's a prat-"

"I'll prank him-"

They were all cut off by Emma screaming,

"I'M FINE!" And storming out the door, everyone noticing her hands bleeding from the detention. Emma got out the doors and leaned against them. She tipped her head up to the heavens and whispered,

"Can you hear me Al? I miss you." wiping her eyes as the tears started to flow.

No one could find her that night. They found her the next morning, sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking a little tired and wearing a closed off expression.

Lily raced up and hugged her, asking,

"Are you ok?" Emma shrugged and nodded her head.

"Listen, I know break ups are hard, but it was for the best and look, Bryce isn't a nice guy. Now I've done some research at the library and apparently the first stage of break-up grief is denial. And that's followed by…" Lily chattered on, not noticing how close she was to the truth.

Sirius saw Emma's face and decided to interrupt Lily's sermon,

"I think she'll be fine Petal."

Lily glared at Sirius, a reprimand on her lips when he nodded to Emma who was staring at the Ravenclaw table, a frown on her face.

James sauntered in as the others sat down.

"Morning Lils." He said, smirking as she swung around, about to yell at him when they heard Emma and Sirius talking.

"Where?" Sirius asked. Emma shrugged

"Come and Go Room."

"Comfy?"

"Needed it." He nodded and said to Lily, James, Remus and Peter who'd just arrived

"Wanna come for a walk outside?" They all nodded, and followed Emma and Sirius out the doors.

"What's the bet he asks her out soon?" Remus asked, watched the pair up ahead.

"Today, 10 sickles."

"Tomorrow."

"Monday." They boys turned to look at Lily questioningly.

"What? I'm betting. Get over it."

"You are so on."

Emma was laughing as they walked past a heap of Slytherin 7th year boys. Sirius had just told her about a the rest of the Defence lesson she'd missed because she'd done a runner. She froze in her place, causing James and Remus to run into her when she heard,

"Look, there goes the filthy little mudblood, hanging out with all the blood traitor scum." She spun in her spot, glaring daggers at them. Sirius knew what was going to happen and secretly, he was relieved, usually if she kept her emotions bottled up for so long she would just snap at (usually him) a person for no real reason – probably because you were breathing to loud.

"Say that again." She murmured, her voice dangerously low and her eyes flashing.

"What? That Evans is a mudblood and you're a blood traitor?" The Slytherins sniggered. Sirius was literally holding James back, trying to convince him that Emma would take care of it. A crowd was gathering.

Suddenly, Emma was standing chest to chest with the Slytherin, fists of his shirt in her hands.

"Don't ever call someone that." She hissed.

"Or what?" He smirked. She couldn't hurt him.

"Or this."

SMACK! SMACK! She punched him twice, breaking both his jaw and his nose as well as Emma's knuckles.

"Miss Winesmith! I really-" The professor stormed over, about to rouse on her when Emma spun, dumping her robes, books and shoes, sprinting for the forest. As she vanished from sight, everyone heard the mournful howls ringing from the forest, echoing across the lake.

"Tell Miss Winesmith that she has detention for an unprovoked attack next Monday." Sirius nodded.

"Petal, can you take Em's stuff? I'll go get her. Thanks." With that, he sprinted off, wondering where the heck she could have gone.

Shit, Emma really was having a bad week all round.

**A/N: Look, I know in this chapter, Emma seems a little… homophobic, I apologise but I needed something to freak her out more. I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Do you want a sneak peek of the next chapter? Ok,**

"Hey, we have a pretty messed up relationship, don't you say?"

* * *

"Yuck! Get a room you two!"

* * *

"Nawww. You guys are so cute!"


	14. Bout Time!

Three days after the whole 'mudblood fiasco' and the Marauders plus Emma and Lily were walking into their Defence lesson, their final lesson about Patronuses. As they took their wands out and began saying 'Expecto Patronum,' Emma looked at Sirius and pulled a face. Yuck, she still hadn't conjured a corporeal Patronus. Sirius grinned, he, James, Lily and Peter and all created one. The boys' patronuses were their animagus forms and Lily's was a doe, much to James' delight.

Sirius appeared behind Emma, She could feel his breath on her neck.

"I'd do anything for you." He whispered, telling her what memory to use.

_It was midnight in the middle of year three. Emma was leaning against the arch, staring at the sky a small frown on her face._

"_Whatcha doing kid?" Sirius appeared behind her. Emma rolled her eyes, of course he would find her when she wanted to be alone._

"_What's wrong kid?" He noticed her frown._

"_Nothing. Its just that you have a star named after you, James has a house and Lily has a flower named after her and I'm here… with nothing." He seemed to be amused at how childish she was being._

"_How about we name one after you?"_

"_Really? You'd do that for me?" she gasped. He grinned as he took in her hands clasped together above her heart._

"_I'd do anything for you." He whispered looking at her with soft eyes, knowing how much he really meant that._

"_Oh," She felt the wind leave her lungs. Did he really mean that? _

"_Ok, um… I want that one there." She pointed to a blue star._

"_Really? I would have thought you'd pick that one." He pointed to a much larger one, closer to the horizon._

"_No, the blue one, definitely."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's close to Sirius, where I always want to be. And nothing, not even Voldemort can stop me." She whispered, not meeting his eyes._

_Little did either know, this memory lived in their hearts forever, one of happiness and hope._

Emma turned her head so he could see her grin. That memory was her happiest one.

"Expecto Patronum." She called and a dog, similar to Sirius' except no quite so big or dark erupted from her wand, racing around the room. Sirius muttered the incantation and his sprung for his wand, chasing down Emma's before nuzzling each other's faces. Lily's and James' were doing something similar just behind them. Perfect.

Later that night, Emma was sitting on her favourite two-seater couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, writing up a Transfiguration Essay. She scratched her nose with her quill idly. This was boring and Sirius wasn't here to entertain her. She sighed and continued writing. Lily was in the library and James, Remus, Peter and Sirius were having an 'Emergency Boys Only Meeting.' She assumed it was about Lily.

Sirius walked into the room, finished with the meeting. He looked over and saw Emma, her back to him, her hair in a knot on the nape of her neck. Just looking at her made butterflies erupt in his stomach and a small smile emerge on his face. He walked around to the opposite armrest of the couch she was sitting on and cleared his throat nervously.

"Hey, Em?" She looked up from her essay, a smile spreading across her face. Merlin, he lost all thoughts as he stared at those kissable lips.

"Yea?" She asked, dipping her quill in the ink.

"Ummm… er… We're friends right?" She looked up from her essay, shock on her face.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" She looked so upset and shocked it was almost comical.

"Nothing." He sat tentatively at the other end of the sofa, watching her as she shrugged and continued writing.

"Psst." Sirius looked around to see James watching them from the boys dormitory steps. He motioned for Sirius to move closer to Emma and made a kissing face. Sirius poked his tongue out at James and turned back to Emma was had her brow furrowed, writing furiously.

"Hey, we have a pretty messed up relationship, don't you think?" He said and cringed as he replayed it. It sounded like he was going to tell her to piss off. She looked up warily, where was this going?

"Er… Yes?" She replied uncertainly.

He looked at her, love blossoming in his heart for her, and he moved closer.

"I, I think its time to change that." He murmured as he closed the gap. She gazed at his lips, licking hers.

He leaned in a pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered close. The fireworks went off behind them and she sighed. The kiss was gentle, loving and passionate at the same time. Take the best, most passionate kiss you can think of and multiply it by 1 million. That's what this was like.

One arm went around Emma's waist, pulling her so she was lying on the couch. The other grabbed the hairband, releasing her hair and weaving his fingers into it. He heard her sigh into his mouth and he nearly lost all control. She was so alluring!

One of her hands caressed his face while the held the hair on the nape of his neck. His hips were resting on hers, her knees drawn up but spread apart, that was where he was lying. She'd never felt like this when she'd kissed Bryce, it felt like she was going to die if she couldn't do this every day, this was the point in living. She moaned in contentment into his mouth.

Sirius took the opportunity as she moaned to slip his tongue into her mouth. That would have continued snogging if some damn fool hadn't started clapping. They sprung apart and glared at James who stood there, grinning like a fool as he took in their swollen lips and messy hair.

"Get a room you two please." He said before settling himself down on another armchair. Sirius grinned wolfishly and waggled his eyebrows,

"Certianly, let's go kid."

Emma blushed and took his proffered hand as he led her into the boys' dormitory. Sirius kicked the door shut with his foot, just in time to hear James exclaim,

"OI! That's just gross! Not in there." And they continued what they had been doing before James had interrupted them.

Again, they were interrupted by Remus walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his hips. He wrinkled his nose as if to say 'really? It took you that long to ask her out and now you're already snogging?' but he said,

"Yuck! Get a room you two!" Sirius raised his head from Emma's neck and smirked,

"That's kind of why we're in here." He gestured to the room with a grin. Remus rolled his eyes, winked at Emma and wandered back into the bathroom with a pile of clothes.

Sirius rolled back over to Emma murmuring,

"How are you going to tell Lily?" Emma sighed, knowing the storm of excitement that would follow when she told her best friend. She grinned and stroked Sirius' cheek softly,

"Now, where were we?" She teased before she put her lips on his and kissed him so softly he thought she was going to break away at any moment.

She didn't. not for quite so time at least, when a certain Peter Pettigrew burst in.

"Nawww… You guys are so cute." He squeaked. Where they ever going to get so privacy. Probably not.

And they lived happily ever after.

For now.

**A/N: Hang, that's not the end, not by a long shot. That memory of Emma's is so sweet, I love it! I know what you're all thinking: Not before damn time! Well ta-da! Hope you enjoyed it, this is my first time writing a snogging scene so I was quite nervous about how it would turn out. I hope you like it and tell me what you think! x**


	15. The Next Day

Lily woke up as usual, she got dress as usual. Today was looking like a normal day. Emma flounced into the room, grinning like a Chessershire cat.

"Morning Lils! How did you sleep?" She called from in the bathroom. Lily heard the shower start to run and Emma hopping in.

"Good, you?"

"Hmmm. Excellent I'd have to say. Ready for classes?"

"Of course, you?"

"I thought about skipping classes and doing some… er extracurricular activities." _Like snogging my boyfriend, _Emma thought silently. _ Like planning more pranks with her 'we're just friends friend.' _ Lily thought in her head.

"No! We have a topic test and if you want to be an Auror, you'll have to learn it." Lily called. She heard the shower stop running as Emma hopped out of the shower.

"I don't think that if I miss one they won't let me be an Auror, particularly when I'm destined to be such a great one." Emma laughed.

"Do you think they'll test on the Patronus Charm?"

"Without a doubt." Emma appeared in the doorway to the bathroom in her school uniform, looking more radiant then usual.

"Oh Merlin! I didn't study that! Test me Emma!"

"Why, you already know it, its just thinking of a happy thought, waving your wand and saying some words, don't get your wand in a knot Lils." She grinned, sauntering over to the door and leaned on it casually.

"Emma!"

"Mmm?"

"Test me!"

"Merlin's beard Lily! No! you don't need it!"

"Please?" Lily giving Emma the puppy-dog look.

"Morgana and Circe! Fine!" Emma exclaimed, snatching the book from Lily's hands and began to test her as they walked down for breakfast.

Sirius was waiting for Emma at the Great Hall, originally, he'd been waiting for her in the Common Room, but she'd taken so long that he went down for breakfast. He wondered idly if she'd told Lily yet. Probably not. He shrugged and ate some toast.

"Waiting for your girl Sirius?" James asked smugly.

"Yes and don't get that look about you, before to long, you'll be waiting for Lily."

"Mmmm… I hope so." James got the same dreamy expression that the always got when he thought about Lily. Sirius looked up when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Names three common reasons why a person's patronus may fail or may be weak." Emma was reading from a textbook – which wasn't hers, he could tell from the fact that it was in pristine condition – in a bored tone. She wasn't even looking where she was going, just going by memory.

"Ooh! Um, the memory isn't strong enough, the incantation isn't precise and the mind may not be completely focussed on the memory!" Lily recited, looking, in Sirius' opinion, far too cheerful for a normal student to be studying.

"Correct. Again." Emma said in a monotone, slamming the book shut and resting her head on the table.

"Yay! Emma, next question." A muffled groan came Emma and she raised her head slightly,

"Why? You know it all, besides that's every question in the book about Patronuses."

"Because, what if it comes up on the exam? What will I do then." Emma shrugged.

"I dunno, do what I usually do." Lily looked at her disdainfully.

"And that is?"

"Make it up." Emma said with a proud grin, before biting the huge amount of bacon that Sirius had on his fork, about to go in his mouth. Sirius let out an indignant,

"Hey!" Followed by Lily saying reproachfully,

"Emma, that's disgusting." James grinned and muttered just loud enough for them all to hear,

"What? It's not as if they haven't been swapping saliva all last night." Emma flushed and looked away and Sirius grinned at her.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked James, a frown on her face.

"What does he mean?" Lily repeated to Emma.

"Oh? What's that? Sorry guys, Professor Binns wants to see Sirius and I."

She grabbed Sirius by the arm and walked off, rousing on him as she went.

Actually, she did have to see him but she'd ignored him for a few minutes in case the conversation had turned to anything along these lines. Lily turned from watching her friend talk to Proffessor Binns to James.

"Well?"

"Waff?" James asked around a mouthful of mushroom.

"Gross. Are Emma and Sirius dating?" Lily asked, looking over her shoulder at where Emma and Sirius were throwing their arms around, frowns on there faces at whatever Binns was saying.

"Uh… yes?" James said, glancing at Lily and then at Emma and Sirius.

"Really! Wow! I've got to go talk to her!"

Lily skipped off, swaying her hips. The boys watched as she talked to Professor Binns, making an excuse and leading Emma away.

Sirius grinned and walked back to his friends. He new it was the start of a beautiful relationship when he already was thinking of ways to propose to her.

**A/N: I so sorry this is so pathetic, but its more a filler chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy. Next chapter is mind way through 5****th**** year. Sorry again and tell me what you think. Thank-you to the reviewers of last chapter, I really enjoyed getting them!**


	16. Missing Moments: 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter is a bit of the story that was never told, a back story if you will. I wanted to tell it and hope it was suffice. The next 'Missing Moment' chapter will be about Emma's nightmares. They come into the story a lot, but that's in a few chapter, I hope! As Dumbledore said,**

"**Do or do not. There is no try."**

Emma choked back a sob as she gazed at the picture in a frame on her night stand. It was of her and her father in front of the Eiffel Tower, throwing their heads back in laughter before smiling for the photo, arms around each other. They were grinning like fools she thought wistfully, they had been so happy.

Today, they had buried her dad. They had said goodbyes to a man who had taught her to love unconditionally and unequivocally and to judge people on their actions, not their words. Since the day her father had died, her mother had not been the same.

Tears now flowing freely, 8-year-old Emma penned the real story of how her daddy died, through her eyes.

_3 days earlier…_

Mummy and Daddy were fighting again. She could hear them screaming at each other again. That's all the seemed to do now. She thought. I'll write some down.

D: I don't care whether they're pureblood or not!

M: You should, Tom says,

D: Tom says! That's all you bloody say these days!

Daddy stomped up to my room and took me to Diagon Alley. He took me to a clock place and brought me a gold plated clock with writing on it. He told her that if she was ever in dark times, to look to the clock for guidance, a light at the end of the tunnel.

Next they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. There was so many brooms and balls of all shapes and sizes! She noticed a large group of men and women holding there wands aloft walk into the shop. They were scary, she didn't like them. They were frowning at her. Daddy glanced nervously at them, he doesn't like them anymore than I do, she thought.

"Honey, why don't you go tell me how much the Comet 101 is?" He asked, licking his lips nervously. She nodded and skipped away, happy to be away from the scary people. She was now three aisles away from her daddy and she couldn't see him. She noticed everyone leaving the shop. Why? She wondered.

"Hey now, there's no need for that." She heard her daddy say. 100 galleons she thought, that's how much the Comet 101 was. She began to walk back to dad.

"Hey now, hey!" Daddy was panicking. Why? She threaded her way through the next aisle. She was walking down the aisle to where a group of people surrounded her daddy.

"Avada Kedvra!" Someone yelled and a green light flashed, blinding her for a few seconds. Her father fell to the ground.

"Daddy? Daddy what's wrong?" She called. He didn't reply.

"Daddy, get up!" She pushed past the people who were leaving, one of them yelling 'Mosmorde' before disappearing.

"Daddy! Wake up!" She fell to her knees beside him and pushed on his chest lightly.

"Please!" She felt a searing pain on the back of her head and the world disappeared into darkness.

_1 hour later…_

Emma woke up. She was back home with her mother. Where's Daddy? Why isn't he here? She thought. She went back to sleep, maybe this was just a horrible dream.

Emma's mother was never the same. When she punished Emma, she used the Cruciatus Curse. She would leave Emma for hours on end by herself in their house. Emma had scars, both emotional and physical from her childhood. She not only saw her father killed, but her cousin and her twin, Jake.

The only person who knew this was Sirius Black. He knew why she hated her mother and loved her father. He knew her better than she knew herself. He loved her. Until that fateful day in November.

**A/N: Until next time dear readers! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you thought.**


	17. If You Really Love Him

Fifth year had just started, a month ago. Life was good, Sirius thought reflectively. Apart from his parents. Yuck. Anyway, he didn't think he could have better luck; he had a beautiful girlfriend – whom was apparently his soul mate - lying with her head in his lap as she read a book for homework. Ten minutes before it was due, he thought with a chuckle. He pushed a piece of toast into her mouth and smiled as her blue eyes flicked to his and they blinked, thanking him. He grinned and caressed her hair gently. Lily walked down the aisle between table, catching Sirius' eyes and smirking, Lily loved their relationship. She was the one who had told them happily that they were soul mates.

"Moony, what's today?" James asked.

"Monday, James." Remus replied

"No, the… you know, lunar date?"

"Oh, erm… Full moon is tomorrow."

Emma was pointedly chewing her toast really loudly. Sirius had told her about Remus' – or Moony as he was known to them – 'furry little problem.' She had helped Sirius become an Animagus and, he in turn, he helped the others. The others didn't know that she knew though.

Sirius saw a black owl swoop into the Great Hall. Great, he thought, another message from Mother. It landed in front of him and imperiously stuck his leg out. Sirius grabbed the letter and read it, going pale as he did so. He reread it twice more. He glanced at the girl on his lap, she was absorbed in her book. He swallowed. He could feel the colour literally draining from his face. He couldn't do it. He couldn't!

"You ok, mate?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius pale face with concern.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied. Emma sat up and put her book down.

"You don't look so good." She cupped his face in hers and kissed him. Knowing what would have to happen this afternoon, he kissed her forcefully, trying to communicate with her everything he was feeling. She kissed him back with equal fervour and only stopped when disgusted sounds of protest reached her ears. She stopped, grinned at the others and then stood up and waltzed over to Lily, making Lily giggle with whatever she said.

At dinner that night Sirius sat, jiggling his foot impatiently – he just wanted this dinner to end for Godric's sake! Although, he wasn't too keen of what was to happen next. Emma sat watching Sirius from the corner of her eye. He had seemed on edge all day, keyed up. And there wasn't any Quidditch trials coming up so what was wrong? She shrugged, maybe he was nervous about the full moon tomorrow, it was their first time going with Remus after all.

The letter he had received this morning felt like it weighed 100 kilograms in his pocket. He felt sick. He couldn't do this. But he had to.

"Hey, babe?" He said to Emma. She turned from her conversation with James.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?"

"Sure!" she beamed.

They walked in silence for a while before they got to the Astronomy Tower. He turned and faced her.

"Emma, look. I'm breaking up with you. I don't love you anymore and frankly, I'm tired of this." He watched as her face crumbled. She looked away, tears glistening in her eyes. When she looked back, the tears were gone and her face was hard.

"Who is it?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"I'm not telling you." Her face tightened in pain and she turned to face the stars. He felt a knife plunge into his chest when he saw how much pain she was in.

"Go." She whispered, her voice betraying the emotions she was feeling. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, telling her it would be okay. But it wasn't going to be. He knew that. He had to keep going, driving the last blade home.

"Anyway, its not like you're not going to move on to the next guy you see the moment I leave here." With a cruel sense of satisfaction he saw her resolve crack.

"Go. Leave." She said, trying to block out what he was saying, his plan was working.

"You're such a slag, you were probably using me the whole time to get closer to the others." He felt her pain ripple through his chest.

"I'm done with you. Don't owl me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me." He said, trying not to let her know how much this was hurting him to do so. He turned and left, determined not to let her see his face. It took everything he had not to sprint back to her and wipe the tears from her face, to caress her face, to feel her in his arms. He glanced back once. She hadn't moved, her grip on the railing turning her knuckles white. He saw the tears cascade down her face. Mission Accomplished he thought bitterly.

James was waiting for his best friend to come back to the common room. He was taking forever on the walk with Emma while James wanted to plan this stupid prank. He looked up from the snitch he'd nicked from the staff room and saw Sirius' face as he walked into the Common Room was strained with grief, anger and self-hatred.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" He asked. He was the only other in the room, Remus and Peter were already asleep. Sirius stared at him for a few seconds before coming over.

"No."

"What happened?" Sirius sighed.

"Have you ever had to do something that you know is wrong, but you have to do it because you can't see another way out of it?"

"Yes, like when we had to kill Morty, my owl, because he had owl flu and was dying. Why?"

"I-I-I broke up with-with-with Emma." The tears started falling.

"WHAT?!" James exploded off the couch.

"Here." Sirius stuffed a note into James hand. James read the note, his eyes widening with understanding.

"You had no choice." James whispered. Sirius nodded.

"Go, go find her would you? Make sure she's ok? Please?" Sirius asked, his eyes pleading.

"Sure."

"Be careful, she's really hurt, I had to destroy her emotionally for it to work." James nodded and disappeared out the Common Room door.

James found Emma still in the Astronomy Tower, still crying silently as she stared out into the night.

"Hey." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She sniffled. She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. The hurt, pain, love and loss were rolling off her in waves that were so strong she might as well have screamed them at him.

"Do you want to hear my advice?" James asked. She met his eyes and nodded.

"Everything happens for a reason and, just because it looks bad now, it mightn't be so bad later. If you truly love him, you'll let him go, Emma. That way, if he comes back you get to keep him, and if he doesn't he was never really yours." He whispered softly.

"Is that what you think about Lily?" She asked softly. He stiffened at her name.

"Yes. Emma, somewhere, no matter how deep, in that boy, he loves you very much." She nodded but didn't reply.

"Thanks James." He nodded.

"That's ok. Want to come back to the Common Room with me?" She nodded and followed him slowly, as if in a dream.

She went upstairs and lay down, still fully clothed. Lily subconsciously heard Emma's sobs as she drifted into sleep.

Lily was awoken one hour later to the screams of someone being attacked. Lily woke up confused. The screams were so close. She ran to Emma's bed and found her friend asleep, screaming bloody murder and sweating up a storm. She was tangled in the sheets and the hangings around her bed. Emma's eyes were partially open and the pupils had rolled into the back of her head. The other girls in the room had started to get up but Lily had sent them back to their beds and had cast a silencing charm on Emma. Her nightmares had returned. It took Lily an hour to wake her friend up and another to calm her down. Emma's eyes were wide and staring. She kept whispering

"They're back, they're back. They were gone when I slept beside hi-hi-him." Emma waved Lily back to bed but Emma didn't sleep again that night. The nightmares took too much out of her.

When Lily saw her friend the next morning, she almost died. Emma had dark rings under her eyes, no makeup and no jewellery. Emma looked so depressed Lily didn't even have to ask what was wrong, she just knew. Emma and Sirius weren't dating. Lily was going to kill Sirius Black. Her friend sat at the table during breakfast, her eyes on her bare plate, not even touching any food. They had pasted Sirius in the corridor. He was snogging another girl. Boy, he was in trouble, Lily thought. She would make him pay for this; she vowed to herself, she would.

Three days passed and Emma was blank, she put up walls and she almost seemed back to normal. Almost. Lily was worried about he though, Emma didn't put her out there as much, she seemed guarded more, monitoring what she was saying and editing it. Not to mention, Emma wasn't sleeping, she sat in the common room studying all night. Emma had never really studied but now that was all she seemed to do at night. Lily decided to confront her that night in the Common Room. Only Black and Potter were left in the room as it was 10 o'clock at night. She suspected the boys were planning a prank.

"Hey, Emma, why don't you come up now, it's time to sleep."

"Ahhh, no, I won't I just want to finish off this essay and re-read this chapter for DADA." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, look nerdy Emma! Where's your glasses babe?" Sirius snickered at her. Lily saw him smile slightly. A flicker of pain dashed through Emma's eyes as she glanced away from the boys. Was it just Lily, or did she see Sirius looking at Emma with equal pain and… sympathy?

"Yes, but I'll meet you up there." _Meet me up there my arse _Lily thought.

"Emma, you need to sleep. This isn't good for you." Lily tried speaking quietly, but the anguish in her voice made it rise several octaves.

"I'm fine." Lily saw in the corner of her eye Sirius straighten up and turn his head slightly to look at Emmaa.

"You're going to run yourself into the ground, Emma. You'll collapse." Lily chanced a look at Sirius and saw concern reflecting in his eyes as he gazed at his ex as if she was the only person on the world good enough for him. Why would he care about her?

"I doubt I'll get much more sleep with the nightmares. And, you'll get run down to because you have to look after each time I wake up. Go to bed Lils, I'm fine." It was painfully evident how tired Emma really was, her eyelids were dropping shut, the rings around her eyes looked permanent and she was ready to start yelling the minute anything didn't go her way.

"Emma-" Lily began

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Emma said, folding her arms resolutely.

"Emma, maybe you could have some Dreamless Potion, that will take the dreams away." Emma stood up and looked at Lily sadly,

"That would work Lils, but they're not dreams. They're memories." She then left the Common Room, leaving Lily in shocked silence.

What Lily thought James and Sirius were talking about was completely wrong. They were actually talking about Emma.

"What else could I have done, I mean really?"

"I dunno, kept your relationship a secret?"

"Na, I think one of Mother's 'spies' are close to us, probably some Gryffindor."

"True."

Sirius heard Lily talking to Emma. It hurt him so much to think what she was going through. It was made worse by the fact the his mother's spies could be anywhere and so he made the effort to prove to everyone that he hated her and, hopefully soon, she would hate him back. So, he teased her, pushed her and was an all-round git to her. He hated the pain he saw in her eyes. He hated the dark rings under her eyes. He hated that she stayed up all night and didn't sleep. He knew why. He knew that they had gone away when she slept beside him. He ribbed her again.

"Ah, look nerdy Emma! Where's your glasses babe?" He wanted to kill himself when he saw the pain in her eyes. Or better yet, he thought, his mother. He smiled sadistically at the thought. James shifted so he might be able to see up her skirt if she bent over slightly, Sirius snickered. That didn't take the pain he felt when he saw Emma's face.

But, when he heard Lily begging Emma to sleep, his resolve nearly snapped. Emma looked horrible. When he heard Emma deny it, he tried to subtly look at her and take measure of her. Maybe he could tease her into sleeping, maybe that would work.

"…. You'll collapse." At Lily's words, he couldn't help it, he pictured his boggart. He couldn't bear the thought of Emma collapsing. Sirius became aware of Lily standing in front of him.

"Yes?" He said drily.

"I hope your happy. You've destroyed her."

"Mmmmm…" Sirius took out a quill and pretended to right something down, trying not to listen to her.

"She still cries about you, she screams in her sleep. You were, no you are, soul mates – why did you have to completely kill the life in here, she was so happy." Sirius clenched his fists, if Lily didn't stop talking, he was going too… James sensed that and began to push him up the stairs to the dormitory, calling out a cheery,

"Night Lils."

"Don't call me Lils!" She called after him.

As Lily turned to walk up to her own dorm, she noticed a piece of parchment sitting on the table that Black and Potter had been working at. It was the note that Black had been showing Potter. She picked it up, feeling slightly guilty about snooping in someone else's business, but Black had broken Emma's heart she reasoned, she needed something to blackmail him on. She flipped it over and read it, it said:

_Sirius Orion Black,_

_It has come to our attention that you are currently dating a blood traitor, are you not? Do not bother asking, we have many spies in Hogwarts, it would surprise you. We have also heard that you are very much in love with her. This will bring shame to our good name should you continue this. We will know if you don't break up with her. If you tell her why you have to break up with her, we will kill her. If you continue this relationship in secret, she will die. The Dark Lord would not be pleased with you, you know that. You put a mark against our good name. We feel it necessary to tell you that should you keep up this filthy relationship, we shall find the girl and kill her. Slowly and painfully. This is a promise._

_Signed,_

_Mother and Father._

_P.S We have eyes everywhere._

It all made sense now. Lily thought. Poor Emma. Poor Sirius. This was so messed up. Surely this wasn't legal! But, she knew, she couldn't tell Emma because it would be more painful for them both and Emma could wind up dead.


End file.
